Open Secret
by Barbara Rose
Summary: This is a scrubs story that takes place after Robin was rescued. There is no Sabrina or Britt. Most of the rest of the story is the same. There will be many twists and turns and lots of drama, but never a third party. If you've read my story "What Life Can Be" you will recognize some familiar original characters.
1. Chapter 1

This is a scrubs story that takes place after Robin was rescued. There is no Sabrina or Britt. Most of the rest of the story is the same. There will be many twists and turns and lots of drama, but never a third party.

Some of my original characters from my novels and Family by Choice series will make an appearance. If you read "What life can be" you might recognize a few…

Chapter One:

Patrick smiled as he finished his final surgery for the day. So much was finally going right in his life. His wife was back in his arms and his family was finally together. After being held for two years, Robin's adjustment back into her life had been remarkable.

He wasn't really surprised. She was Robin. She was his everything and he would never underestimate her strength. There was a little bit of concern about her HIV after being held in isolation for so long. Much of her ability to fight this disease came from her amazing self awareness and strict adherence to her protocol. Being in isolation and having little to no control over her health had been a huge stress to her.

Her numbers were good, but they could be better. She was angry about that and he didn't understand how she continued to be so hard on herself. Anyone else would have died. Anyone else would have given up.

Robin fought.

She had to adjust her cocktail and she was feeling the effects. It broke his heart that she was dealing with this on top of everything else, but he knew she could get through it. He just wanted to go home.

"Patrick? Were you and Robin coming to the meeting later?" Elizabeth asked.

"What meeting?" he asked the nice surgical nurse who was also a good friend.

"They hired those new doctors for the Stone Cates wing and I know Dr. Quartermaine wanted us all to make an appearance.

Patrick sighed.

"Right, I forgot. I'm sure we will be there," he said and smiled as he grabbed his things. He would shower at home. He missed his girls.

XXXX

Robin was sitting in the living room and waiting for Emma to come home from school. She had taken a long walk around the docks and found herself doing what she always loved.

Gaining perspective.

She was doing well, and she knew that. She was home and it was better than she could have ever imagined. Her husband had waited for her and their love was as strong as it had ever been.

She just hated that she missed so much.

Pulling her long hair up into a ponytail, she rubbed her arms, a chill coming over her. She had been a little hot and sweaty earlier, but she stopped vomiting, so she hoped her meds were settling in. She looked at the pictures of Emma and Patrick and their family and her tears came.

She was never a crier. Maybe she should go talk to someone? She saw Kevin back on schedule at GH. Maybe he could help her sort things out? Her emotions were all over the place and she knew it came from her fear.

It wasn't like she wasn't happy. She was so in love with Patrick and Emma was the most amazing daughter. It was as if she didn't believe she deserved this good fortune. She didn't know why she was spared.

She also needed to figure out what to do with her life. She didn't really want to go right back to work. She wanted to spend time as a wife and mother and just enjoy being home. The problem was that she hadn't really let Patrick touch her. They hugged and kissed, but she was scared. Her viral load was too high and she was terrified of infecting him. She never really worried about that as much before because she took such good care of herself.

What if this ruined everything?

She jumped when the door opened and she smiled when Patrick walked in.

"Hi," she walked to him and hugged him tightly.

He was a little surprised and he held her.

"Hey, what is it? You okay?" he asked as he stepped back and held her by the shoulders.

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I'm just glad you're home," she said softly.

He was incredibly concerned by her demeanor.

"Robin? Did something happen?"

She turned and walked to the couch before she sat.

"No. I'm just a little anxious," she said and rubbed her arms. "I know, not real attractive."

He sat down and took her hands in his.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry you're upset," he smiled and kissed her fingers. "Can you tell me why you're anxious?"

She shrugged and sighed.

"I went for a walk around the docks today," she said.

"Alone? Why?"

She smiled at him.

"Patrick, I've lived here my whole life. I have always walked and enjoyed the perspective it gives me. I guess my thoughts are kind of all over the place, and my stomach hasn't been so great."

He immediately felt her forehead and took her hand, checking her pulse. She smiled and her heart flipped at how amazing it felt to have someone take care of her. To want to.

"I'm okay," she said softly. "It was more my mind."

"Well, why don't you tell me what you're worried about?"

Her tears spilled over her cheeks and Patrick felt his own eyes get wet.

"Being a good wife and mother?" she said quietly.

"What? How could you worry about that?"

"Because you and Emma seem to be so amazing together, Patrick. Do you even need me anymore?" she stood up and walked to the large bay window they had and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I also haven't let you touch me yet. I'm sorry about that."

Patrick walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him.

"First of all, we survived because we owed that to you, to the life we built together. We got up each day and put one foot in front of the other because you and I worked too hard for this life for me to give up. I made things okay for Emma because she is the best of you and helping her made me feel like you were somehow still with me. We survived, but we weren't amazing. We need you like we need air, Robin," he said and she turned and wrapped her arms around him.

"As for my touching you, I think I'm doing that right now," he cupped her face in his hands. "We will make love when we decide to, and it will be worth the wait. I'm here for the duration and I will wait for you forever."

"Forever?" she grinned.

"Well, assuming that means soon," he wiggled his eyebrows at her and laughed.

"I just missed you so much," she said "But I need you to be safe and I need my numbers to be better. I want you, so much," she said and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply and pressing her body against his.

He let himself get lost in her kiss and his hands moved up to her slim waist and danced along her skin. She moaned and he felt every part of his body respond.

"I feel like I could kiss you for hours and not have enough," she said breathlessly.

"Gross," a little voice said and Patrick and Robin turned to see Emma standing there.

"Hey, we didn't hear you come in," Patrick smiled.

"I know," she rolled her eyes and Robin smiled.

"How was your day?" she asked as she helped Emma with her backpack.

"It was okay. I missed you," she said and hugged Robin.

Patrick smiled at them. Emma had been especially clingy since Robin came back and they both allowed it, knowing she needed to believe Robin was here to stay.

"I missed you, too. Shall we go have a snack?" Robin smiled at Patrick.

Emma nodded and Patrick grinned.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, okay?"

"Sure. We'll be in the kitchen doing homework," Robin said.

Emma sighed and Robin and Patrick laughed.

"Come on. The sooner we do it, the sooner it will be done."

Patrick watched as they went into the kitchen and he wiped his face, so proud of his family.

XXXX

"Are you sure it's okay we didn't go?" Robin asked Patrick as they snuggled on the couch later that evening. She hadn't been feeling well again and Patrick felt they should stay home. He was actually happy to not go. He wanted her all to himself.

"It's fine," he said and ran his fingers over her back. "I would rather have you all to myself, anyway."

She smiled and ran her hand over his chest.

"I just don't want anyone to be mad I wasn't there."

"Robin, nobody is mad at anything. They all just want to see you. They love you and missed you so much."

She sat up and put her head in her hands, taking a few deep breaths.

Patrick sat up and went to grab her some ginger ale. He sat down and rubbed her back.

"Take a drink, okay?" he said softly, hating every minute of her suffering.

She did and he noticed her hands were shaking.

"Hey, it's okay," he said and put the pop down before she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm okay," she smiled. "I didn't mean to ruin the mood."

"I'm pretty sure nothing is ruined," he said and they lay back, entwined in each other's arms.

"Mommy?" Emma's voice cried out.

They sat up and Patrick looked at her.

"I'll go," he said, worried about her health.

"No, I want to. I'm okay," she smiled and kissed him.

He nodded and watched her walk away. He exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. He was worried about her. She held so much inside and for as strong as she was, everyone had their breaking point.

They didn't catch everyone who was behind the kidnapping. Jerry Jacks and Faison were dead, but the woman Robin said tortured her the most was still on the loose. Robert and Anna were off searching for her and they were all on alert in case anything seemed out of the ordinary.

Patrick stood up and walked to the fireplace, looking at the mantel and smiling at all of Emma's projects. He picked up the picture of Emma and Robin and felt so blessed.

She had come back to him. After everything that happened, she had come home. That meant everything.

"Patrick? I think we need to go to the hospital," Robin rushed in.

"What? Why?" he saw her carrying Emma.

"She's burning up and she wasn't making sense. She vomited and her abdomen is firm."

Patrick took Emma from her and they both rushed out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Would Love Some Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"I don't understand where the doctor is," Patrick bellowed as he paced in the hallway outside the triage room.

Robin was in the room with Emma and they were fairly certain she was having an acute appendicitis episode.

"Dr. Drake, you need to keep your voice down," the nurse said as she walked over. Patrick didn't recognize her.

"The tests should be in by now. I need the pediatric surgeon here so I can talk to him."

Robin poked her head out of the room and smiled apologetically at the nurse.

"Patrick? Come in here with us. Emma can hear you and it's scaring her," she said and took his hand.

He sighed and walked in, seeing Emma sound asleep from the meds.

"I just wanted you to sit with us," Robin said as her eyes filled with tears. "Can you stay here?"

Patrick hugged her and rested his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just want her to be okay."

"Mommy?" Emma asked sleepily.

"I'm here baby," Robin sat on the side of the bed and held Emma's hand.

"My tummy hurts," she said.

"I know, but we're going to help you feel better really soon."

They both looked up as a tall handsome doctor walked in who looked to be their age. Robin didn't recognize him and wondered if she should.

"Hi, Dr's Drake?"

Patrick glared at him and nodded.

"And you are?"

"I'm Tom Williams, the head of the new pediatric surgical wing. I hear someone has an upset tummy?" he said as he walked to the bed and smiled at Emma.

"I threw up," she said quietly.

"Well, that's not any fun, but I think I can help you so you don't feel so yucky anymore. Can I have Nurse Tramp sit with you while I talk to your mommy and daddy?"

"Nurse Tramp? That's a funny name," Emma said and they looked as a little dog came in and hopped on the bed. He sat down and snuggled against Emma.

"A dog? How is there a dog here?" Patrick asked.

Robin looked at Emma and saw her tears were gone and she was oblivious to them. She was enthralled with the pooch.

"It's working," she said.

"Tramp is an approved therapy dog. Please come over here so we can talk," Dr. Williams said. "

They did and he smiled at them.

"Emma has acute appendicitis. I would like to go in and remove her appendix before it bursts. We will go in laparoscopically and she should be able to go home tomorrow."

"I don't even know who you are," Patrick said.

"My name is Tom Williams and I was the head of the pediatric surgical wing at Mott Children's hospital at the University of Michigan. My wife was offered a unique opportunity to head up the Women's HIV and Infertility department here at GH, so we made the move, along with my friends and fellow physicians Jack and Stephanie Stephens. We must have missed you at the welcome meeting earlier. I am happy to have you consult my previous bosses, but I'm concerned your daughter needs surgery now. Would you like to call another doctor? Just so you know, if you do, he won't be the best. I'm the best there is."

"Were you drinking at the party?" Patrick asked.

"I'll try not to be insulted at that question because we are talking about your daughter, but I would never come to work with any of my abilities impaired."

Robin recognized much of her husband in this man and she looked at Patrick.

"I like him," she said.

Patrick did, too, but he felt an immediate sense of competition with him.

"Okay. Let me tell Emma," Patrick said.

"Can I try?" Tom asked.

Robin looked at Patrick and they all walked over.

"Hi Emma. Did nurse Tramp tell you what we're going to do?"

"No silly. He's a dog and he can't talk."

Tom grinned.

"He can talk. You just have to ask him the right questions," he said and sat down. "My name is Dr. Tommy and this is my nurse Tramp."

"Urf!" Tramp responded.

Emma giggled and Robin and Patrick couldn't help but smile.

"You see, sometimes, the parts inside of us don't work the right way, so we have to go in and tinker around a little bit. That's what we have to do now, but then everything will be working the right way. Is that okay?"

Emma looked at him and her chin quivered.

"Will it hurt?"

Tommy smiled at her and shook his head.

"No. You will go to sleep and when you wake up, you will feel much better. The hardest part was the IV and you went through that like a champ."

"Are you gonna do the tinkering?"

Patrick felt his eyes fill at the love he had for his daughter. He sniffed and Robin squeezed his hand.

"I am the best tinkerer there is. I have a daughter your age and she has me fix all of her things. Maybe I can teach your daddy a thing or two?" Tommy turned and grinned at him.

"Hardly," Patrick scoffed. "What could you possibly do better than me?"

Tommy stood up and raised his eyebrows.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see about that," he winked and turned back to Emma. "So, are we ready?"

"Can Tramp stay until I'm sleeping?"

Tramp licked her arm and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I don't think he has anywhere else to be," Tommy said and turned to Robin and Patrick.

"Are we good to go? You're welcome to watch in the observation room, but I would advise against it."

"Why? Are you afraid of what we might see?" Patrick challenged.

"Patrick, stop it," Robin said.

Tommy grinned.

"Nope. Anyone can watch my brilliance. I was speaking more as a father who has a daughter who has been through a lot. Sometimes it's best not to see them as a patient, but just as your daughter. It's up to you. I'm going to get ready."

"What about the dog?" Patrick asked as he saw Emma looking lovingly at the cute pup.

"Nurse Tramp? He knows what to do, and even if he doesn't, my assistant will take him to my office when they wheel Emma in. See you in a bit."

He left and Robin smiled.

"I really like him," she said as they walked over to Emma.

"He was okay," Patrick said and they sat with Emma. All thoughts of anything else were gone when they saw how content and happy she was.

XXXX

Patrick walked into the lounge and handed Robin a cup of coffee. He saw her leg was shaking and he smiled as he sat down.

"She will be fine," he said softly.

"I know. I just wonder if I caused this. She has been under so much stress, Patrick. Way more than a little girl should have to be. I just want her to be happy and healthy."

"Robin, there is nothing you or anyone could do to cause appendicitis. It just happens and medically, it's really not a major deal. I know it's scary, but she will be fine."

"I know," she said quietly.

"How are you feeling? You weren't doing so great earlier and I know you wanted to sleep."

"I'm fine. This is where I need to be," she said.

Patrick nodded as he put his arm around her.

"I know."

They waited a little longer and looked up as Tommy walked in. Patrick shot up.

"Well?"

"She's fine. Everything went perfectly and she is in recovery. The nurse will come and take you to her room in a few minutes."

"The dog?" Patrick smirked.

Robin laughed and Tommy looked at him.

"No, Tramp only works with humans," he said and grinned as he walked away.

XXXX

Her little blue green eyes opened up and blinked and four brown eyes stared back at her.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Patrick and Robin both leaned in and hugged her.

"Hi baby," Robin said and wiped her eyes.

"You did so great," Patrick smiled and held her hand.

"Dr. Tommy was right! I went to sleep and now I'm awake. I didn't feel anything," she said.

"That's great, Em," Robin said. "Tomorrow you can come home and soon you will feel all back to normal."

Emma yawned and her parents smiled.

"I'm so glad you're still here," she said and held Robin's hand. "I missed you while I was asleep."

Robin wiped her eyes and smiled as her daughter slept.

"I missed you, too."

Patrick pulled Robin into his arms and they sat and watched their beautiful miracle sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Emma, you need to take it easy," Patrick chided as Emma bounced through the house giggling. "It's only been a week since your surgery."

"I know, but I feel fine and I need to play," she said dramatically.

He laughed and she grinned as she ran into her playroom.

Things had been going so well in the past week that Patrick wanted to pinch himself. Emma was good as new and Robin was feeling better. They were thinking of planning their first trip after they met with the builder to go over their plans for their new house.

"Daddy? I need help," Emma said.

He got up and walked into her room, stunned by the mess of toys.

"What happened? Did something explode?"

"Yes. I need to fix Miss Dancer so she can dance again."

He raised his eyes at the doll she held up and looked at the mess of all of the room.

"How did Miss Dancer get hurt?"

Emma grinned.

"She was dancing."

Patrick laughed and shook his head.

"Let me see what I can do. I'm off today, so we might have to wait if she needs surgery."

Emma followed him into the family room and she sat down.

"You have to tinker with the parts so they work together," she said.

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Is that right?"

"That's what Dr. Tommy says and he fixed me."

Patrick sighed.

"Emma, I can tinker just like he can."

Was he really jealous of this new doctor?

"I know, daddy. You're the best doctor there is," Emma said sweetly.

"That's right," he said and fixed the toy. "Look at that, Miss Dancer got her dance back."

Emma squealed and hugged him.

"Now please clean up the mess in that room."

"Okay. Is mommy gonna be home soon? We have to go to meet my new teacher later."

Patrick smiled.

"She should be home in a half hour," he said and watched as Emma ran back into the playroom.

He rubbed his arms and looked at his phone. Robin wanted to go out and run some errands and he wanted to go with her, but he knew she needed to regain her independence. He just missed her.

XXXX

Robin was exhausted, but she was so proud of herself. She bought some new clothes and got Emma a few new dolls and she bought something special for Patrick.

She wanted him to have a night to remember and she had news that would help that happen.

She also wanted to bring something up to him and wondered if he would be open to it.

Pulling up to the house, she parked and grabbed her bags as she walked to the door. She looked up as Patrick opened the door and grinned.

"Need a hand?" he flashed his dimples at her.

"Maybe two," she said and he went to grab the bags, helping her. They walked into the house and she went to sit on the couch.

He put the bags on the table and looked at her.

"You okay?"

She tucked her hair behind her ears and nodded.

"I'm good, just tired," she smiled as he sat down next to her.

"Mom!" Emma screeched as she ran out and hugged her.

"Hi baby," she said and laughed as she watched Emma dance around the room. "I take it you're feeling okay?"

"Yep! All ready to go meet my teacher," she said.

Robin smiled.

"Me too. We should get ready," she said.

"What do you mean? It's not like we have to dress up or anything," Patrick said.

Emma crossed her arms and stared at Patrick.

"Daddy, girls have to get pretty."

Robin grinned.

"Yeah daddy, we have to get pretty," she kissed him and got up, grabbing her bags and following Emma into the bedroom.

XXXX

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Patrick said as he and Robin walked into the school. She had put on a new sundress and it hugged her tiny frame, but in a respectful way. The sides of her long brown hair were pulled up into a twist and she curled the rest to fall over her shoulders.

"I haven't been able to dress up in a long time and I wanted to look nice."

"I think we need a lot of reasons to dress up from now on," he said as he held his arm around her.

"Mommy, this is the room," Emma said and pulled them into the classroom where the other kids and parents were mingling.

"Okay then," Patrick grinned and they followed her in. They smiled when she found a few friends and went to play.

"Is this the same class as last year?" Robin asked him.

"Some of the kids I recognize, but not all of them," he smiled and kissed her forehead. "You okay?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I just missed so much," she said and her eyes grew wet. She swallowed her tears and shook her head. "I'm good, really."

He nodded and they watched Emma playing with her friends. She walked over to them and smiled.

"Mommy, there is a new girl who nobody will play with," Emma said softly.

Robin looked at Patrick and they smiled at Emma.

"What do you think you should do about that?"

"I don't know. Tony said she looks like a carrot and she has four eyes. I think that's mean," Emma said.

"It is mean, Em," Patrick said. "Maybe you shouldn't listen to Tony."

"She also looks very small," Emma said. "Like she's only in kindergarten, not second grade."

Robin looked around.

"Where is this little girl?"

Emma looked over and Patrick and Robin saw the little girl. She was hugging her dad's leg and Patrick smiled when he saw who it was.

"Em, why don't we go introduce ourselves?" Patrick said.

"Okay," Emma said.

They walked over and Robin smiled at the shy little girl. She looked at Patrick and he smiled.

"Dr. Williams?" Patrick smiled.

Tom turned and smiled at him.

"Hi Dr.'s Drake," he said and grinned at Emma. "Hi Emma."

"Hi Dr. Tommy!" Emma beamed at him.

"Patrick and Robin, please," Robin smiled and saw a beautiful woman come in with a man who stood back by the door. She smiled at the little girl who hugged Tom's leg.

"Hi Mommy!" the little girl said and ran to her.

"Hi pumpkin," she said and bent down to hug her.

Patrick and Robin smiled as they walked over and the woman was strikingly beautiful. She had brilliant red hair which was neatly braided and her eyes were the color of the ocean. The little girl was the spitting image of her.

Tom looked at them.

"Patrick, Robin, this is my wife, Brittany and our daughter Natalie," he smiled.

Patrick and Robin smiled as they shook her hand.

"It's so nice to meet you both," Robin said and knelt down. "And you, Natalie."

The little redhead walked to her and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

"Emma? Can you say hi to Natalie?"

Emma walked over to the little girl and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Emma."

Brittany smiled at her daughter and encouraged her.

"Hi. I'm Natalie."

"Do you wanna come play with my friends over there?" Emma asked.

Natalie smiled shyly and looked at her parents.

"You can go," Tom said and Emma took Natalie's hand and they went to the group.

"That was really nice of Emma," Brittany said. "Natalie is really shy."

"Are you Dr. Williams? The new head of the HIV fertility center?" Robin asked.

Brittany smiled.

"I am," she said. "Tommy told me about you both," she said. "I'm so glad Emma is feeling better."

"She's doing great," Robin smiled.

They all watched the kids for a little while and Robin heard her medication alarm go off. She went to check when she realized it wasn't hers.

"Excuse me for a minute," Brittany said and Tommy kissed her before she took her purse and walked out, her medic alert bracelet showing.

Tommy saw them both staring and he got uncomfortable. He saw that look too many times.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No," Patrick said and he and Robin looked at each other.

"Right, so excuse me," Tommy said and walked over to the kids. He smiled at Natalie and the little girl walked over to him and they went and sat down.

Brittany walked in a moment later and smiled at Patrick and Robin before she went and sat with her husband and daughter.

"Did you see that?" Robin asked.

"They think we're judging them," Patrick said.

Robin felt her eyes fill.

"I need to explain," she went to walk to them when Emma ran over.

"Mommy, I like Natalie. Can she come over and play tomorrow?"

Robin looked at Patrick and smiled.

"I think that's a great idea. Let's go ask her parent's."

They walked over and Tommy stood up when they approached. He motioned for Patrick to follow him away from everyone else.

"We don't want any trouble. If you have an issue with us being here, please let our daughter enjoy her night and we can talk elsewhere," he said softly.

Patrick was stunned.

"You don't understand," he said. "We don't have any issue with you."

"So it's just my wife and my daughter?" Tommy asked.

"No, if you would shut up for a minute and listen, you might follow," Patrick said firmly.

Tommy was surprised.

"Okay, I'm listening."


	4. Chapter 4-5

Chapter Four:

Tommy stared at Patrick.

"What is it? I need to go back in with my wife and daughter."

Patrick sighed.

"Your wife is HIV positive?"

"She is," Tommy crossed his arms. "Is that all?"

"So is Robin."

His arms uncrossed and he shrugged.

"So you weren't being a jerk?"

"No, we were admiring another strong family."

"Oh, well thanks, I think," he sighed. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. It's just that Britt has lived for years with such prejudice and we will do whatever it takes to prevent Natalie from dealing with that."

"Yeah, Robin and I are the same way. Emma is our pride and joy and we never want her to look at the world as anything but amazing."

"Thanks for telling me. I think we should go back inside."

Patrick nodded and they walked in.

Robin smiled at Patrick as he sat down with her and Emma.

"Everything okay?"

Patrick nodded.

"All good."

XXXX

After the meeting ended, Emma and Natalie were sitting in the group of kids while their new teacher was getting to know each child. Tommy and Brittany were watching and Robin pulled Patrick back over.

"So, what do you think?" Robin asked Brittany.

"Everyone is so nice and I can't tell you how amazing it is that Emma has been so sweet to Natalie. She doesn't take easily to people and she is painfully shy. I'm so glad she and Emma are getting along."

"Did she skip a few grades?" Patrick asked.

Tommy squeezed Brittany's hand.

"No, she is actually almost nine. She is just a little small."

"I can relate," Robin grinned. "When I met Patrick, he asked if I could reach the counters."

"I was flirting," Patrick grinned.

"You were an ass," Robin laughed.

Brittany and Tommy laughed.

"Tommy was an ass when we met, too," she grinned.

"You just couldn't take my charm," he pouted.

"You keep telling yourself that," she kissed his cheek.

"Mommy? I'm tired," Natalie walked up and leaned against Brittany's leg.

"Do you need a sucking candy?" she asked as she knelt down.

"Maybe," Natalie said and Brittany quickly checked the receiver in her purse.

"Her numbers are okay, a little low, but not bad," she said to Tommy.

"Here you go baby," she gave her a glucose tablet and Tommy sat down, pulling her onto his lap.

Robin and Patrick both could see there were numerous issues with the little cutie and were startled when Emma ran over.

"Mommy? Can Natalie come over tomorrow and play?"

Patrick and Robin looked at Tommy and Brittany.

"Would that be okay?" Robin asked.

"Would you mind if I came with?" Brittany asked.

Robin grinned.

"That would be great. I have a few things I would love to talk to you about."

They exchanged numbers and parted for the night.

XXXX

A few hours later, Patrick walked into their bedroom after checking on Emma.

"She is snoring," Patrick grinned as he pulled his shirt off. "She was really wiped out."

Robin sat at the dresser and brushed her hair.

"It was a fun evening."

He looked at her and his heart raced. She wore a tiny blue teddy and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"What?" she blushed.

"You look absolutely stunning," he walked to her and saw her eyes were wet.

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

She turned and stood up, her eyes wet.

"Robin? What is it?"

"I spoke with the doctor earlier, before we went out."

"Oh God," he said as his heart began to race with a different intent. "What's wrong?"

She sniffed.

"Nothing. My viral load is undetectable."

He was quiet while he absorbed her words.

"Isn't that what we wanted?" he was confused. "Isn't that the most amazing news we could hear?"

Her brown eyes spoke volumes as she looked up at him and when she blinked, the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I was afraid to hope for this."

"What? What do you mean?"

"All of those months, no, years of being held, and no way to know if the meds I was given were even real, I just figured that if I was ever rescued, it would be too late," she said and shrugged. "I have always been so conscientious about my meds and my health and it wasn't that long before I was taken that my numbers weren't cooperating. I just didn't know if I would get such a gift. I didn't know that I deserved one."

He wondered if his heart could disintegrate from her words. He didn't think he could love her or respect her more than he already did, but she continued to amaze him.

"Robin, I don't know what to say to help you believe that you deserve the world. I look at you and I am simply humbled that somehow, someway, you saw fit to let me into your heart. You are the strongest, most amazing woman I have ever had the privilege to know and to love and I need you to understand that you deserve the world. You deserve to live a healthy and happy life and those of us lucky enough to watch you are simply along for the ride."

She put her hands on his naked chest and she ran her fingers over his skin.

"I haven't been touched since that day in the lab and I know we've hugged and kissed, but I need more. I need my husband to make love to me. I need to know I am still who you want," she said and his mouth was on hers instantly. He pulled her closer and his hands moved to her back and rested on her behind, squeezing her flesh before he lifted her in his arms and carried her to their bed.

"You are so beautiful," he said as he sat back and looked at her. "I've missed you so completely."

She bit her lip as he pulled the rest of his clothes off and she took in his gorgeous frame. Every part of him was a turn on and the ache she felt for the absence of his touch was pounded through her veins. She felt the heat pool at her center and she just wanted him.

Patrick slowly removed her teddy and she lay back in her panties and he watched as she ran her hands over her body, her fingers dancing over her own flesh and teasing him deliciously.

His mouth was everywhere, tasting and marking and reclaiming what was his. She arched her back as his mouth covered her pert breasts and her nipples pebbled under his tongue. She moaned as he moved to pay equal attention to both and then he moved to trace a line down her flat stomach to her navel.

Robin lifted her hips as he peeled her panties off and breathed in her scent as he moved to kiss her thighs, his fingers dancing over her flesh as he didn't leave a part of her body untouched.

She took his protection and gently pressed him onto his back as she reacquainted herself with every inch of him. Her long hair tickled his body as she moved down his strong torso and his hips jerked when she took his swollen member in her hand and ran her fingers over him, stroking him like she knew he adored.

He watched her with hooded eyes as she covered him with a condom. He sat up and gently turned them so she was under him. He wanted to hold her and cradle her while he loved her. He smiled as she made room for him and he hiked her leg up to his hip as he slid into her, the tightness incredible and the feeling of being connected unlike any they had experienced.

His eyes almost rolled back in his head as she met him thrust for thrust and although they had made love so many times, there was something simply exquisite about this time.

A little while later, they lay in bed, naked and sated. Robin was cuddled against him and she was tracing an imaginary line across his chest.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked softly.

His fingers played with her hair and he grinned.

"If it has to do with moving, then no, otherwise, of course."

She laughed.

"No moving."

He waited and she looked up at him.

"What do you think about having another child?"

He was surprised at that and didn't answer.

"Never mind," she said and sighed. "I shouldn't have brought it up. It's too soon."

"Robin?"

She sniffed and looked up at him, seeing his eyes were wet.

"That would be my dream."

"Really?"

He tilted her face up and kissed her again.

"Really."

"Okay," she smiled and snuggled into his arm.

He grinned and held her as they fell asleep.

Chapter Five:

Robin and Emma took the cupcakes out of the oven and Emma squealed.

"We have to wait," Robin laughed.

"Can we frost them?"

"When they cool a little more. Besides, Natalie will be here soon."

Emma danced around the family room while Robin went to sit and she thought about her evening with Patrick. It was amazing to be back in this life. She adored this time to just be home and be a wife and mother. She had missed so much, and she promised herself she wasn't going to waste a minute of this new life.

"Mom?" Emma came over and was holding a CD.

"What's up? Did you want to listen to music?"

"This is Natalie's mom," Emma said and handed her the CD.

"What? No it isn't," Robin said and took the CD.

"It is. She has the same face and eyes," Emma said and jumped on the couch to sit next to her.

Robin looked at the face on the CD. It was her, but her name was different.

"Is she famous?" Emma asked, her eyes dancing.

"I think we should just treat her as Natalie's mom," Robin said as her mind was whirling.

"Okay. I can do that," Emma grinned and went to play.

Robin looked at the picture and smiled, excited about talking to Brittany.

XXXX

Patrick was on the phone with Robin after he finished his rounds. He was so happy she was doing better and he wanted to repeat their evening from last night when he got home later. He was surprised about Brittany. When Robin told him that she looked like the famous singer, he agreed that she did. It was kind of cool, but obvious that she wasn't doing that anymore.

There was a knock on his door and he got up, walking to answer it.

"Dr. Williams," he smiled. "You're kind of far from your neck of the woods."

"I was hoping you had some time to look at a case for me," Tom said as he stood there. "I realize there is probably a protocol to follow, but I don't really know the other doctors here and I need a neuro consult," he spoke quickly and Patrick could tell he was worried.

"Of course. Can you tell me about the patient?" Patrick invited him in.

"It's my niece, Josie. She got hit in the head with a ball during her softball game and although she checked out okay, I promised my sister I would have someone look at the scans to be sure we didn't miss anything. It's something I would normally have just taken care of, but with the move, I'm not there and I need to be sure she's okay."

Patrick smiled and nodded.

"How old is she?"

"She's 8, but she plays with the older kids on the league. She's an amazing athlete."

"Let me see the scans," Patrick said and Tommy nodded, forwarding them on his tablet. Patrick pulled them up on his computer and looked over everything. He was quiet and Tommy felt his stomach churn.

"Should I have her brought here?"

Patrick shook his head.

"No, I don't see anything. The scans looks great. Completely normal."

Tommy exhaled and sat down on the couch.

"Good. Thank you so much. Julie will be so relieved. She's really taking this move hard and I tried to talk her into coming with us, but she has so much going on in her life," he rambled and looked at Patrick. "I'm sorry. I don't even know you."

Patrick liked him, and he loved that Emma made a new friend.

"I'm a pretty good listener and my wife tells me I need more male friends," he grinned as Tommy chuckled. "Is Julie your sister?"

Tommy nodded.

"She is. My brother in law is overseas serving a third tour and she is alone with two kids. Hopefully Bill will be home in a few months."

"Her husband?"

"Yeah, and Brittany's brother."

Patrick raised his eyebrows.

"Your sister married your wife's brother?"

"Well, Julie and Bill were married first, but it's a long story."

"I see. Well you can tell Julie that I don't see any problem with the scans. Josie should be just fine."

"Thanks. I didn't mean to bother you," he smiled and stood up.

Patrick grinned.

"Before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Is your wife a famous singer?"

XXXX

Brittany and Natalie arrived at the Drake house and Emma immediately took Natalie to her playroom. Robin laughed at her daughters exuberance and invited Brittany to sit in the family room with her.

"Thank you for having me over. I know it might seem a little weird to have an adult at a play date for a 9 year old, but we're kind of protective of Natalie. She's had a bit of a rough start in life and it's just better if one of us is close by."

Robin smiled warmly and handed Brittany some coffee.

"I'm actually really glad you came. I was hoping we could talk while they played."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Robin smiled. "I mean, I was hoping to maybe talk to you on a professional level."

The beautiful redhead smiled.

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

Robin sighed and looked at her hands.

"I don't know if you've followed the news headlines about what happened to me."

"I don't think I have," Brittany put the coffee down.

"I was held prisoner for almost two years. I was presumed dead and I was finally rescued a month ago."

"Oh my God," Brittany said and her eyes filled with tears. "I did hear about that, but I had no idea it was you. You were forced to create an antidote for a poison?"

Robin nodded.

"I am a researcher, and the man who held me was poisoned. I was held in a small lab and was left to figure out a way to help him."

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Robin smiled at her concern and sighed.

"I was put through some pretty bad things, but overall, I'm here and I'm okay," she stood up and paced a little. "I don't know if your husband told you, but I am HIV positive."

"He did. You know I am HIV positive as well?"

"I do," Robin continued. "The man who held me wouldn't allow me to take my meds unless I did what he wanted. I have always been so proactive with my cocktail and I am incredibly careful with my health. I was terrified that they were doing irreparable damage to my future, so I did what they wanted."

"They held your meds over you as punishment?" Brittany asked incredulously.

"They did. When I was rescued, my viral load was higher than it had ever been. I spent a long time fearing that I wasn't going to get better."

"And now?" Brittany asked her, full of admiration.

"I received word yesterday that my viral load was undetectable."

Brittany hugged her and they both laughed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to do that," she laughed. "I'm just so happy for you. I know what that fear is like and you seem like me to be someone who deserves to be happy and healthy."

Robin wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you. I didn't mean to dump all of that on you, but you seem to be someone who understands."

"More than you know," Brittany smiled. "So you said you wanted to talk to me about a professional matter?"

Robin blushed. 

"I realize I need to just make an appointment, but Patrick and I were kind of thinking about having another child. I wanted to talk about my options."

"Well, I start work in two days and I think you should be my first patient," Brittany smiled.

"That would be awesome, thank you."

They went to talk more when a noise broke through.

Brittany jumped up.

"That's Natalie's alarm," she grabbed her purse.

"Come on," Robin took her to the play room.

They smiled when they saw the girls sitting in the middle of the room and talking.

"Natalie? Can you come here for a minute?" Brittany asked.

"Okay," Natalie smiled and walked to her mom. Robin walked to her daughter while Brittany took care of Natalie.

"Are you having fun?" Robin asked Emma.

"Yeah. She's nice. She has a pump in her side and it's cool."

Robin felt her heart twist at how innocent her daughter was.

"She showed you?"

"No, but we were playing and her body started beeping. She said her mom would come in and help her and then you did."

Natalie walked back over and smiled.

"Sorry. Can we keep playing now?"

Emma grinned.

"Why are you sorry? Did you do something wrong?"

Robin stood up and smiled at Brittany.

"No, I guess not," Natalie said.

"Then you shouldn't be sorry. When my tummy grumbles, I need to eat a cracker like mom does. It's nothing to be sorry about. I like you and I don't want you to be sorry."

Natalie smiled.

"Okay. I'm not sorry," she laughed.

Brittany chuckled and she and Robin left them alone. They went back into the family room and Brittany put her purse down.

"Is she diabetic?" Robin asked.

"She is, among other things. She was born with almost no kidney function and had a transplant at a few weeks old. She has been struggling again and Tommy and I are hopeful we can prevent this kidney from failing. That's part of the reason we moved here. The facilities here are top notch for pediatric nephrology and with Tommy in pediatrics as well, we're hopeful maybe we can get in on some trials for Nat."

"I think that would be great. I'll see if Patrick and I can move that along for you," Robin said and looked at Brittany.

"Thank you so much," she said. "There is so much to adjust to here, but keeping Natalie happy and healthy is our most important priority."

Emma and Natalie came into the room and smiled.

"Yes?" Robin grinned.

"I want to get a dog, like Tramp."

Brittany blushed and looked at Natalie who sat down.

"You met Tramp?"

"Yes. He was my nurse."

"Tommy likes to bring Tramp to work. It really helps to make the kids feel more comfortable."

Robin nodded.

"It was so cute and I know how much it helped Emma," Robin grinned as Emma smiled.

"You can come over and play with Tramp whenever you want," Natalie said. "He kind of goes everywhere with me."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because I need help a lot and he helps me."

Emma tried to understand what Natalie meant.

"Why do you need help?"

"Emma, maybe Natalie doesn't want to answer a million questions," Robin said softly.

Brittany smiled at her daughter who didn't seem bothered at all.

"Mom, if I don't ask questions then I won't ever learn," Emma said.

Brittany grinned at Robin.

"She has a point."

"Still," Robin sighed. "How about if we have a snack and then play a little more?"

Emma jumped up.

"Okay. Come on Natalie."

Brittany laughed and the adults followed the girls into the kitchen. Natalie walked to Brittany and held her hand.

"Mommy, I like Emma," Natalie said quietly. "She's very nice to me."

"I'm so glad you made a friend," Brittany kissed her cheek. "You feel okay? You're a little warm."

"I'm okay. I want to stay and play more."

"Okay, come on."

XXXX

Tommy sat down and sighed at Patrick's question.

"I'm sorry. Should I not have asked?" Patrick grabbed a bottle of water.

"Well, normally I would be evasive, but I like you, so yes, my wife is famous. She doesn't perform live anymore, but she's been doing a few charity performances. Her medical career is what she wants to focus on now."

"Okay," Patrick looked at his phone buzzed.

Tommy received the same alert.

They both made a call and then sighed as they hung up.

"Something strange is going on. We have eight children presenting with high fevers of unknown origin and nothing seems to be working," Tommy said.

Patrick nodded.

"There are also four adults with similar symptoms. The CDC has been alerted and is en route."

"I'm going to call Britt and make sure she doesn't come in," Tommy said worriedly.

Patrick was already calling Robin. Both of their wives needed to stay far from this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please leave me a review


	5. Chapter 6-7

Chapter Six:

Patrick was really worried. He had seen a dozen patients and they were all getting worse faster than they could run blood work. He was in his office and took a minute to call Robin. He sighed when her voicemail picked up.

"Hey, it's me. I just wanted to make sure you and Emma are okay. I think I'll be here for a while. I'll call you again soon. I love you."

He sat down and sighed when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said and looked up as Elizabeth walked in.

"We need you back in triage. They won't stop coming in," she said worriedly.

"I'm on my way," he said and looked his picture of Robin and Emma before running out.

XXXX

Tommy didn't like what he was seeing. Otherwise healthy children were presenting with high fevers and their blood counts were way off. They were trying everything, but nothing was working.

"Dr. Williams? You need to come to room 14. Your daughter is here."

His heart dropped as he raced to the room. He saw Brittany sitting there with Natalie on her lap and Tramp at their side.

"Hey, what's going on?" he rushed to their side.

"She's burning up. She was warm earlier, but it suddenly spiked and I know you didn't want us here, but I'm worried," she said and Tommy took his daughter and put her on the bed.

"Hey mini Red," he said sweetly, the name he called her because of her hair. Tramp sat at the foot of the bed and watched. "Does anything hurt?"

Natalie looked at him and her blue eyes were dull and lifeless.

"My tummy hurts a little and I'm tired," she said softly.

"She was fine earlier. This came out of nowhere," Brittany said as she stood back while Tommy did an exam.

"We need to give you some fluids," he said to her and she began to cry.

"I'll hold you, baby," Brittany smiled and got on the bed with her daughter. "Daddy is the best there is and he is going to make you feel better."

Natalie crawled onto her lap and snuggled against her. Tommy wiped his eyes and looked at his wife.

"You shouldn't be here," he said as Natalie closed her eyes.

"This is exactly where I should be," Brittany said and held her daughter. "I'll try not to be insulted by that comment."

"Red," he sighed, calling her the name he used. "This is bad. The CDC is here and we don't know what this is."

"I'll wear a mask and stay in here, but I'm not leaving," she said. "We can discuss this later."

He handed her a mask and she put it on while he went to put an IV in his daughter's arm. She started to cry and Brittany moved the mask to softly sing to her. Tommy worked quickly and they began to get fluids in her while the nurses rushed the blood work out.

"Go do what you need to do. I'll be here," she said and knew his fear, but she wasn't leaving.

XXXX

Patrick was exhausted and worried and he just needed to figure this out. He took a minute to grab some juice and sit in his office and when he opened the door, his heart dropped.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" he asked worriedly.

"I was called in to help try and figure out what this is," she said as she waited for him.

"It's contagious and you are imuno compromised. You need to leave," he said, stating the obvious.

"I am also a doctor and a pretty good researcher. Perhaps I can actually use my research for something good. I can help, Patrick. I need to."

"No. I can't allow it. You need to leave."

She raised her eyebrows at him and he sighed.

"You won't allow it?"

"Robin, you need to be smart about this. I don't want anything to happen to you."

She nodded and grabbed her mask and gloves.

"I hear you and I won't do anything stupid. I will take precautions and I'll be fine. Emma is with my Uncle Mac and she is going to stay there for now. I am where I need to be."

"Robin, please," he said brokenly.

"Patrick, stop this. Please fill me in on what's happening and let me go to the lab. The sooner we stop arguing, the sooner I can get to work."

He knew he wasn't going to win this one. His heart ached as he got up and nodded.

"Okay, this is what we know," he said and began to fill her in.

XXXX

Tommy was panicking and trying to figure out a way to help his daughter. They moved Natalie to ICU because of her compromised system and Brittany was with her. He just needed to find a way to help her.

"Dr. Williams?"

"Dr. Drake, right?" he smiled at Robin.

"Robin, please," she said.

"Should you be here?" he asked, looking through his notes.

"I already heard it from my husband," she smiled. "I'm a top researcher and not to be arrogant, but I'm your best shot."

Tommy ran his hand through his hair.

"If you can help my daughter, I'm game."

"Natalie is here? She was fine all morning at my house."

He sighed and fought back his tears.

"She's in ICU and Britt is with her. It came on suddenly and because of her weakened system, she is in serious trouble."

"Then we need to figure this out right away," Robin said. "Patrick filled me in on his end, but if you have anything to add, let me know."

Tommy nodded and shared his data.

XXXX

Patrick raced to the triage when he got the call that it was someone he knew. He saw Maxie in the bed and her face was flushed and damp.

"Patrick? Can you give me something so I can leave? I have an important meeting in an hour," she said.

He walked to the bed and smiled as he shook his head.

"I don't think you'll be going to any meeting, Maxie. This is serious and we need to try and get this fever to break."

"But it's just the flu, isn't it? Maybe some bad sushi?" 

Patrick sat down on the chair by the bed and sighed.

"We aren't sure what's causing this. We have been inundated with patients and we are doing everything we can to find medicine to help."

"Is Robin okay? Is she sick?" Maxie asked weakly.

"She's fine. She's going to help find a cure, so you just need to relax and rest," he said and was disheartened by her vitals. "Maxie? Maxie?" he tried to rouse her, but she was out.

"Dammit! We need some answers!" he said and walked into the hall.

"Patrick? Are you okay?"

Patrick turned and was shocked.

"Matt? How are you here?"

His younger brother shrugged.

"When you're a doctor and there is a crisis, the jail makes exceptions. Besides, I was a month away from being released. I need to go and call Maxie and tell her. I hope she will give me a chance to explain things. I know we left things a mess, but I've had a lot of time to think and I know one things for sure. She is everything to me."

Patrick was so glad, but he knew his brother would be crushed when he saw Maxie so sick. He walked and hugged his brother, catching him by surprise.

"So it must be really bad, huh?" Matt asked with a smile after Patrick stepped back.

"Worse. I don't know what to do or where to look," he sighed.

"Too bad Robin isn't here," Matt sighed. "If anyone could help, it would be her."

Patrick looked at his brother and realized he hadn't told him. It had been a month and he hadn't told him. How could he have not told him?

"Matt, there's something I need to tell you," he said and realized it was too late. Robin walked up to them and Matt dropped his stethoscope.

He looked from Patrick to Robin and realized it wasn't a shock.

Patrick saw the hurt look cross his brother's face before Robin ran to hug him.

"Matt! It's so amazing to see you!" Robin said and smiled. "Where have you been? I can't believe I haven't seen you yet!"

Matt smiled and looked at Patrick.

"Yeah, isn't that something," Matt said softly. "Excuse me for a minute."

Patrick watched his brother walk away and felt like the heel he was.

Chapter Seven:

"Matt, wait," Patrick said as Matt walked off.

A nurse walked to Matt and he glared at Patrick before he walked off with the nurse, grateful for the distraction.

"Patrick? What's going on?" Robin asked, thoroughly confused.

"I never told Matt you were alive," he said as he looked after his brother.

"What? He just found out like this?" she felt horrible. "I need to go talk to him," she went to leave when he stopped her.

"Wait. I need to tell you what happened to Matt while you were away."

"What do you mean? I figured he was off working somewhere," she crossed her arms and looked at her husband. "Wasn't he?"

"No. He was in prison."

"What?" she asked, stunned.

"For killing Lisa Niles."

XXXX

Matt walked into an exam room and took a breath. Robin was alive? How could Patrick not tell him? How did she survive the explosion?

"Matt?" a familiar voice called out to him. He turned and saw Maxie lying in the bed.

"Maxie? Oh no," he said and rushed to her side. "How long have you been here?" he immediately looked over her vitals.

"How are you here?" she asked weakly, her blues eyes dull.

"They let me out early because there are so many sick people and they need as many doctors as possible."

She was quiet and he fought back his panic and his fear. He had been in love with her for so long, and after the debacle of their fake marriage, he truly missed her. She had visited him a few times, but he asked her to stay away. He just couldn't stand being behind bars and being unable to touch her or hold her.

"Did you hear about Robin?" she asked softly.

"I just saw her," he said. "It was quite a shock."

"Patrick didn't get a chance to tell you?"

Matt shrugged and sat down next to the bed.

"I guess it wasn't a priority for him."

Maxie reached a hand to him and he took it, his first contact with her after so long sending shockwaves through him.

"I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. Tell me how you're feeling," he said as he saw the flush in her cheeks.

"I'm tired," she smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

He went and grabbed a cool washcloth and moved to place it on her forehead, trying to help cool her.

"You're going to be okay," he said as he watched her close her eyes. There was so much to say, so much to do. "I promise."

XXXX

"I don't understand any of this," Robin said tearfully as she and Patrick sat in the lounge, talking.

"It was absurd that he was ever sentenced to prison, but it's what happened. I was still in such a fog over losing you and I know I should have done more to help him. By the time he was sent away, there wasn't anything Alexis could do," Patrick said.

"He spent a year in prison because of what happened to us," she said sadly. "I just don't understand how this happened."

Patrick looked up as Matt walked in.

"I don't want to talk about anything other than saving Maxie. She is in bad shape," he said.

"What? Maxie is here?" Robin asked worriedly.

Matt glared at his brother.

"You like keeping things to yourself, don't you?"

Patrick stood up and sighed.

"She just came in," he said. "Is she worse?"

"Her fever is 102 and probably climbing. Nothing is helping and I didn't get out of jail to watch her die."

Robin nodded.

"She isn't going to die. I need to go back to the lab and figure this out."

Tommy rushed into the room and sighed in relief when he saw Robin.

"Dr. Williams? Is Natalie worse?" Robin asked.

"I really need your help. I'm afraid she is going to go into renal failure and then I don't know how to help her," he said brokenly.

"Who are you?" Matt asked.

"I'm Tom Williams. I just started in pediatrics. My daughter is here and she's sick."

Matt nodded.

"This is my brother, Matt," Patrick said. "He's in neurology, like me."

Tommy was surprised.

"It's nice to meet you," he said and looked at Robin. "Can you tell me how to help? Is there anything we can try?"

Robin looked at him.

"Let me go and work. I'll figure this out, I know it."

She squeezed Patrick's arm and rushed out with Tommy following. Patrick turned and looked at his brother.

"Matt, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he began.

"It's fine. I need to go," Matt said and went to leave.

"Stop, please," Patrick grabbed his arm.

"No. I don't want to hear it," he looked at Patrick and his eyes were swimming. "Do you know what it was like to be stuck in a jail cell while you were going through this loss? I could do nothing but sit and think about how hard it must be for you and Emma. I knew that everyone in my life that I loved was suffering and I was terrified that when I got out, nothing would be the same."

Patrick let him talk and he felt terrible.

"Now, your wife is alive, and you don't call me or let me know? How long has she been back?"

Patrick sighed.

"Almost a month."

"Nice," Matt said with biting clarity. "Can I ask what happened to her or is that not important."

"She was held prisoner and tortured by Jerry Jacks. She was forced to work on a cure for some kind of poison and they held her HIV meds over her head when she refused."

"What? Oh my God," Matt said as the air left his lungs. He knew how horrible that must have been for Robin.

"Is she okay?"

"Her viral load was bad when we got her out, but she is finally feeling better and we've found a cocktail that seems to have worked. Her viral load in back to undetectable."

"She shouldn't be here," Matt sighed. "It's not safe."

Patrick nodded and wiped his eyes.

"I agree, but try telling her that. I couldn't get her to leave and now that Natalie and Maxie are here and sick, Robin won't leave."

"Well, then we need to figure this out," he said and went to leave.

"Matt, wait. I'm truly sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Everything was crazy when she came home and I was in such a state of shock. I didn't know what was happening. I should have told you. I should have done better. I'm sorry," Patrick said sincerely.

Matt looked at him and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please leave me a review


	6. Chapter 8-9

Chapter Eight:

Brittany was sitting with Natalie and she tried to stop her tears, but it was useless. Her little girl was in serious trouble, and she didn't know how to help her.

"Can I come in?" Robin knocked on the door and smiled at Brittany.

"Of course, but you should probably stay away. I don't want you to get sick," she said as she wiped her eyes.

Robin walked over and her heart broke at how sick Natalie appeared.

"I could say the same about you."

Brittany felt her chin quiver.

"She's my baby girl. This is the most important place for me to be."

Robin sat down and took Brittany's hand.

"I spoke with your husband and he is going to work with my brother in law on a potential drug treatment. We would like to try it on Natalie as soon as it's ready."

"Okay," she said. "If you think it will work."

"I was able to reconstitute an anecdote I created while in captivity. I don't know if it will help, but we still don't know the origin of the illness, so anything to fight the high fever and hopefully help her body fight is what we're trying."

"Is Emma okay? I know they were together all day," Brittany said as she held her daughter's hand.

"Emma is fine. She is with my Uncle and I just spoke with him. Please don't worry about her."

"Okay," she said as they both watched as the machines began to scream. Brittany jumped and Robin went to check the IV and Tommy rushed in, too.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked fearfully.

Tommy looked at his wife and then his daughter.

"She's in renal failure."

Robin shook her head.

"We need to try the serum. We need something."

Tommy nodded.

"Matt is in the lab. He needs your help."

Robin looked at them and nodded.

"I'll be back," she said and left.

XXXX

Patrick sat with Maxie while Matt and Robin worked in the lab. He was terrified and didn't know what to do or who to help.

"He's just mad," Maxie said softly. "He'll forgive you."

"You think so? He's really mad," Patrick sighed and looked at his hands. "I don't blame him. I would feel the same way."

Maxie smiled at him and tried to stay awake.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

Patrick looked at her.

"Why didn't you?"

"Don't get sassy with me," she smiled. "I'm the master at that one."

He chuckled.

"I know. This is on me. I don't know what I was thinking. I was just so happy to have her back, you know? I couldn't believe what she had been through and it occurred to me that she had no idea what happened with Matt. I didn't want to bring up all of the shit with Lisa again. She took so much time away from us before Robin was taken and that's all on me. I'm a coward and I have no excuse."

"Your pity party isn't attractive," Maxie smiled. "But I also think you're being a tad hard on yourself. You cheated on Robin, and you're an asshole for that," she stopped when Patrick glared at her.

"Thanks."

"You need to let me finish. What I was going to say is that Lisa was crazy, Patrick. What she did to you and Robin was all on her. Believe me, I was a Lisa type. I did the same thing to a man and had no care about his wife or family. It's a sad and lonely place to be and as much as I want to blame the world, I was the one who did what I did. It was on Lisa that she reacted the way she did. You are not to blame for her crazy ass and you are not to blame for what Matt went through."

Patrick stood up and crossed his arms.

"I don't agree, but it's irrelevant right now. Matt hates me and he has every right to feel that way," he rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"You okay?" Maxie thought he looked flushed.

"I'm fine. I need to go back and try to help. We need to get you better," he smiled at her.

Maxie smiled.

"I'll be fine. I'm too mean to die."

Patrick chuckled.

"You're not so bad, Maxie. I think you're pretty amazing and Emma adores you. Besides, you're family and I treasure that."

They spoke another minute and he left.

XXXX

"I don't know if this will work. I don't know if it will do more harm to someone already in renal failure. I don't know if we should do this, Matt," Robin said and sat down in the lab, exhausted.

He looked over her notes for the millionth time and smiled.

"It's our best shot, and it's good. You did amazing work, Robin."

She wiped her eyes and sighed.

"I don't want to be the reason she gets worse. I don't know that I can live with that."

"Well, it has to sit for another hour before we can try it. If you want to test it on someone else, let me know."

She smiled at him.

"We made enough for two. Maxie will get it, too."

He blushed and sat down on the chair.

"I didn't mean that, but I know how much we both want her to be okay. There are a lot of sick people here," he said.

"I know," she looked at him. "I'm really glad you're here."

Matt reached and took her hand.

"Me too. I can't believe you're here and you're alive."

She felt her chin quiver as she met his gaze.

"I can't believe you were in jail for getting rid of that monster. You lost so much time, Matt. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I have no regrets about what happened. My biggest regret was not being here for my brother and Maxie and for Emma. The worst was sitting in a cell and worrying about how they were handling everything. I hated being so far away. I thought Patrick felt the same way."

"He does. My coming back shocked everyone, Matt. I know, truly, that he was simply overwhelmed. He adores you and he knows how hurt you are. Please don't let this take any more time from us. I know you need time, but I just want us all to try and get through this as a family. We've all been alone for too long."

Matt hugged her and nodded.

"You're right."

There was a knock on the door and Robin smiled when Patrick walked in.

"Hey, we were just talking about you."

He staggered and Robin went to him.

"Patrick? What's wrong?" she felt his face and he was burning up.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am," he said and looked at Matt. "I should have told you about Robin. I never meant for you to hate me."

Matt moved to help Robin as Patrick sank to the floor.

"Patrick? Baby please look at me," Robin said, her panic overwhelming.

Matt raced to the hall and called for help. He came back in and saw Robin holding him on the floor.

"He needs help," Robin said as she looked at Matt. "He's so hot."

"We're going to help him. He's going to be fine," Matt said, his own fears at the surface. How much time did he waste already?

They came in with a gurney and took Patrick out.

"Go. I'll stay with the serum," Matt said and Robin rushed out.

Matt sat down, his knees shaking.

Patrick had to make it. Maxie had to make it.

What were they going to do?

Chapter Nine:

"I'm fine, this is ridiculous," Patrick complained from the hospital bed. He knew it was a lie and he was far from okay, but he had to help. He couldn't lie here like he was useless.

"You have a 102 degree fever and your blood tests aren't good. You need to let us give you fluids and you need to rest," Robin said as she put gloves on to hold his hand. She wore a mask and he could see the fear in her brown eyes.

"Hey, look at me," he smiled and she could see his eyes were dull. "I'll be fine."

She nodded and held his hand.

"You have to be," she said quietly.

"Where is Matt? I want to talk to him," Patrick said, suddenly extremely tired.

"He went to talk to Tom. He had an idea about duplicating the serum."

"They have to give it to Natalie and Maxie."

Robin sighed.

"And you."

"There isn't enough," Patrick began to protest. "Besides, if there is any more, it needs to go to the children. Robin, you saw how many sick kids were brought in. They need it more than I do."

She looked into his eyes and he held her gaze.

"Robin, you know it's what's right."

She did, but she couldn't lose him.

"I don't care about what's right. I can't lose you, Patrick. I just got you back."

"Hey," he said softly. "You aren't going to lose me. I am strong and I will fight this off. Now I need you to agree that you will not give me the serum until the children have gotten it. I need you to promise me that."

"I can't promise that, Patrick."

"You have to, Robin. It's what needs to happen. Please. You have to promise me," he said and the machines began to go off.

"Okay," she said and stroked his cheek. "Just look at me and breathe. It's okay."

He fought the darkness of sleep as long as he could, but he was weak. He drifted to sleep as she held his hand.

XXXX

Matt sat next to Maxie and waited. He had given her the serum Robin had created and they were waiting to see if it worked. They needed to be sure before they tried it on Natalie because of her severely compromised system. Maxie was otherwise healthy and would be a good candidate. If it worked, they would make more, but it would take time for the volume needed. They may have to wait two days before more serum could be created.

"Anything?" Tommy walked into the room to check.

"No. Her fever is still at 103 and she won't wake up. I'm hoping it's going to start working soon," Matt said sadly.

"Shit," Tommy said and paced. "We need another plan. We need to know who did this and what it is? Where was the source? How did it get here?"

Matt stood up and wiped his face. He was hot, really hot.

"How is your daughter?"

Tommy looked at him and his eyes were red.

"Critical. We don't have much time and I can't go back there without a cure. I can't watch her die."

Matt nodded.

"It will work. We need to get started on duplicating it. My brother needs a dose."

"There are 18 children in pediatrics who need it, too. We have to do better," Tommy said and turned, but almost fell over.

"Hey, are you okay?" Matt asked as his own legs shook.

"I'm fine. I'm going to see Robin and figure out how to help."

Tommy walked out and Matt turned to see Maxie begin to move. He staggered to the bed and looked at her vitals.

"Maxie? Baby can you wake up?" he asked softly as her numbers began to improve.

She blinked and opened her blue eyes, focusing on him.

"Matt?"

He went to say something when the floor came hard and fast and he was out.

"Matt?" Maxie sat up more and tried to get her bearings. "Matt?" she yelled louder and pushed the nurses button.

Tommy was in the hall and heard the commotion. He turned to go help when he saw Brittany coming towards him.

"Oh no, please don't tell me," he said brokenly as he saw his wife. "Is it Natalie?"

Brittany walked to him and her face was full of concern.

"Tommy? What's wrong?" she asked as he sank to the floor. "Tommy? Oh no," she held him and felt the heat emanating from his body.

"Help! I need help!" she said as the nurses came over.

"What happened?" Robin asked as she walked out.

"Tommy is sick. We need to help him. We need to get him into a room now!" she said.

"We are out of rooms," the nurse said.

"Put him in the room with Patrick for now," Robin said. Her heart dropped when she saw them pulling Matt out on a gurney.

"Matt?" she rushed to his side and he was pale and sweaty.

"Oh no," she said as she looked at him.

"Dr. Scorpio Drake, where should we move him?" the nurse asked.

"Put the two of them in the suite where Patrick is. Dr. Williams and I will make more serum," she said and looked at Brittany.

"Can we? Do we have the right stuff?" Brittany asked.

Robin sighed.

"We have to try. I know Matt gave the dose to Maxie, so I was coming to see if it was working. If it doesn't, we have nothing."

"Robin? Where is Matt?" Maxie walked slowly into the hallway, holding onto the wall.

"Maxie? You're awake?' Robin ran over and felt her cousin's face. "You're cool."

"I'm okay. I woke up and Matt looked at me and fell over. What happened? Is he okay?"

Robin hugged her and looked at Brittany.

"It worked. The serum worked," she said through her tears.

"We need to give the other one to Patrick," Robin said.

At the same time, Brittany said, "We need to give it to Natalie."

"No, you're both wrong. We need to give it to Matt," Maxie said.

The three women looked at each other and were interrupted by alarms coming from the room where their men were.

"Patrick?" Robin raced in and to his side.

"Tommy?" Brittany went to him.

"Matt?" Maxie slowly moved to the bed and sat down.

The three women sat in the room and looked at their men.

It was up to them to fix this. They simply had to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please leave me a review


	7. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

"There needs to be a connection," Brittany said as she and Robin looked over the research. "The strong and healthy adults are getting kicked in the gut and those with weakened systems aren't, with the exception of the children."

Robin was quiet as she thought of something.

"Did you give Natalie the other dose?" she asked.

Brittany nodded.

"We did, but she hasn't improved yet."

Maxie ran in and Robin and Brittany jumped.

"What is it? What happened?"

"Nothing. Matt won't wake up and I don't understand why you can't just give him the meds you gave me. What the hell are you waiting for?"

Robin sighed.

"It's not that simple. It took me a long time to make the serum the first time and Matt helped me tweak the formula before we gave it to you. We are doing all we can."

Maxie crossed her arms.

"I know, but they need to get better."

Brittany was working through the conversation and she looked up at Robin.

"We need to use a protease inhibitor," she said and Robin met her gaze.

"You want to give them HIV meds?"

Brittany wiped her face and her tears.

"I think there might be something in the meds that is giving us protection. I checked the HIV wing and none of the patients have been affected by this. I don't know what else to do, but my husband my little girl are fighting for their lives and I need to try anything."

Maxie looked at them.

"You are going to give them HIV meds? Will that hurt them?"

Robin went about figuring out the chemical mixture and Brittany shook her head.

"It might give them what they need to fight whatever this is."

XXXX

A little while later, Robin sat in the room with Patrick after he had been given the new drug. He was moved into a private room and so was Matt. Tommy was moved to the room with Natalie and all of the women were with them.

Robin smoothed his hair off his forehead and leaned in to kiss his cheek. She held his hand in hers and just watched him.

She tried to be strong. In front of Maxie and Emma and everyone since she came back, she put on a brave front. She didn't dwell on what had happened because it was over and she survived.

But with Patrick, she could let her guard down and slowly but surely, she was coming to terms with what almost two years in captivity had done to her psyche. He pushed her on her issues and he helped her feel her strength. He held her when she cried and she felt it was okay to be vulnerable. He was the man of her dreams and she found herself more in love with him now than the day they were married.

So how could it come to this? Was it her destiny to come home to watch him die? Was that truly what she was meant for?

"I love you so much," she said softly as she kissed his fingers. "I need you to wake up and tell me it will be okay. I need you to hold me and love me and help me see all the good in this world."

She watched as the machines beeped and he lay so silent and still.

"You know, I spent a lot of time talking to you when I was in that lab all alone. Sometimes it was just my thoughts, but sometimes I would say your side of the conversation, too. You agreed with me much of the time, but sometimes, you were the voice of reason," she smiled as she spoke to him. "I was close to giving up. I didn't think I could fight any longer and I was so lonely. It's weird, because a lot of people who think they know me would think I like being alone. I don't blame them, because that's kind of who I've always been. I'm quiet and I think it's because I don't trust that people have my best interests at heart. I don't want to get hurt and that's what's happened in the past."

She put his hand down and wiped her eyes before she stroked his cheeks.

"You challenged me to break out of those walls. You found the woman I was hiding inside and you made her feel beautiful and valued. I don't think you know just how much you saved me. You are all of my reasons, Patrick. You have to fight to come back to me."

"Robin?" his deep voice startled her and she leaned in closer.

"I'm here. Can you look at me?"

He opened his eyes and they were dull and lifeless.

"You should leave," he said softly.

"No, I should be with my husband."

"Emma needs you healthy."

Her heart broke at his words.

"Emma needs both of her parents healthy. You will get better and we will go home together."

He took a shaky breath and his chin quivered.

"She likes to read a book in the bathtub," he began.

"Patrick, please stop."

"She has your temper and my flirting, so it's hard to argue with her," he continued.

"Baby please don't do this," she cried and kissed his fingers. "You're going to be fine."

He stroked her cheek with his finger and he smiled enough so a dimple appeared.

"I can't believe you came back to me."

She leaned in and kissed him softly before she pressed her forehead to his.

"I didn't fight my way back here for you to leave me. You need to fight this, Patrick. You can't give up on us. This isn't the way our lives are meant to end. We were going to have another child and build our house and take our trips. You have to fight for that. You have to believe in me and know I can help you."

He fought to stay awake and she held his gaze as he spoke.

"I love you, beyond reason," he said and closed his eyes.

She lay down next to him and rested her head on his chest.

"Please help him," she said to the quiet of the room. "Please let him be okay," she sobbed as she held him.

XXXX

It had been two days and the serum had been effective for many of the patients. Tommy and Matt had steadily improved and many of the children were coming around. Robin had been working with Brittany to duplicate the medication as quickly as possible.

She was desperate.

Patrick wasn't responding.

Robin sat by his bed and took the cool washcloth, placing it on his chest. His fever wasn't breaking and she was out of options. Her fear was suffocating, but she held it together. She had to.

He had been in and out of consciousness, talking a struggle.

"Hey, any change?" Matt walked in with the assistance of Maxie. He wore a robe and although weak, his color was much better.

"No," Robin wiped her eyes. "But he'll get better, he just needs a little more time."

Maxie walked to Robin and hugged her.

"How are you holding up? You haven't been back very long and you need to watch your own health."

Robin nodded and shrugged.

"I'm fine. Whoever did this meant for me to be okay. I think they wanted me to suffer; maybe all of us to suffer, I don't know. I just need for Patrick to wake up. I'll be okay if he wakes up."

There was a knock at the door and they looked over as Brittany came in with Natalie. The little redhead looked so much better and Brittany smiled at her, encouraging her.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Emma's daddy for a minute," she asked Robin. "I know he's sleeping, but I need to tell him something."

Robin knelt down and took the little girl's hands in her own.

"That would be very nice. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. My parts are working better," she smiled shyly.

Robin hugged her and nodded.

"That's the best news."

Brittany squeezed Robin's hand and walked her daughter to Patrick's bedside. She stepped back with the other adults.

"Thank you for letting her say hello. Natalie has a special way sometimes with people. She saved me many times when I was critical. I've learned never to deny her a request to visit," Brittany smiled.

"If she can help, I'm all for it," Robin said and sat down, her body screaming at her.

"When was the last time you ate something?"

"I had a cracker with my meds," she said, her tears coming again.

Brittany looked at Matt and Maxie.

"Do you think we can get some food here for Robin?"

Maxie nodded and took Matt's arm.

"We'll be right back."

"I need to go help make more of the medication," Robin said tearfully.

"Tommy is working on it. He is overseeing some of the other doctors in duplicating everything. You need to be here with your husband and let us help you."

"Thank you," she said and Brittany hugged her. Robin was so grateful for her new friends.

XXXX

Natalie climbed onto the side of the bed and looked at Patrick. She put her hand on his arm and smiled.

"I know you don't really know me, but Emma is my friend and I need to tell you something. When I was playing at your house a few days ago, Emma told me a little bit about what a fun daddy you are. She told me she was so very sad when her mommy was gone and you made her smile every day. She also made me feel like she really likes me and that was even after she found out I'm not like everyone else. I have a lot of problems and lots of kids make fun of me but Emma was so nice and I think it's because she has you for a daddy. You're a nice man and Emma needs you. I think it's time you got better so Emma is happy and we can play. If you want, when you wake up, I'll bring Tramp by for a visit. He always helps me when I'm in the hospital."

Natalie jumped off the bed and walked to Patrick's face. She took her small hand and touched his shoulder before she walked to Robin.

"I think he's going to be fine. You are a very good mommy," she said and hugged Robin.

Brittany smiled lovingly at her daughter and Robin was choked up.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me," she said sincerely.

"It's the truth. Mommy always tells me if there is something you want to say, you should say it."

"Natalie, I think we should go back to your room and rest a little, okay?" Brittany said.

"Okay. Do I have to have my insides cleaned again?"

Robin looked at Brittany who mouthed dialysis.

"We're going to check on that. Come on mini red."

Robin thanked them again and watched them leave.

She was so happy Emma liked Natalie and she hoped the little girl would get better. She walked to Patrick and sat down, taking his hand. She jumped when he squeezed her hand back.

"Patrick?"

His beautiful brown eyes opened and he looked at her, really looked at her.

"What happened?" he asked.

She cupped his face in her hands and her tears fell unabated.

"Apparently you needed a lot of beauty sleep," she said as she smiled.

He looked around and she checked his vitals, his face much cooler.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired, but okay," he said. "How long was I out?"

"Three days," she said as she wiped her eyes.

"What? Oh my God," he said as he felt his face and the beard he was growing.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay now," she leaned in and stroked his cheeks.

"I love you so much," he said as he reached to touch her face.

"I love you, too. You really scared me," she said.

"You saved my life," he said.

"No, a lot of us worked together."

"No, your love saved me. I felt it. I felt you here with me."

She was overcome with love for him and she had no words.

"Come here," he said softly.

She lay down in his arms and he held her for the first time in days. Alone, with him, she allowed her fear to come out. She cried in relief and she finally let herself relax just a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please leave me a review


	8. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

It had been two weeks since Patrick finally responded to treatment and he had spent one of those weeks at the hospital. Robin had spent pretty much all of her time there and home with Emma, now that the epidemic was under control.

He came home a week ago and had been resting and recuperating. He was also itching to get out of the house. Matt and Tommy were also home and everyone was just about back to normal.

Robin was worried about so many things. The CDC closed the case and weren't investigating the cause of the outbreak anymore. It had been attributed to a person who had been infected in a remote village in South America and had somehow brought the infection back. Now that it was under control and there was an effective antidote, tensions were eased.

Robin knew better. This wasn't a random situation. This was a targeted strike against her. It just so happened that she was able to figure out a way to kill the virus. She didn't think they planned on that and she was afraid it made them angrier.

Who was it? Was it Jerry? Was it Faison? Was it someone else? She didn't know and she was tired of living in fear. These animals almost killed Patrick and many other people and she was so damn tired of feeling like this. She didn't want to be a target. She didn't want her family in danger. She didn't want to be used as a pawn anymore.

The problem was that she didn't know what to do. She sat at the table, put her head in her hands and sighed.

She was stuck and it scared her.

"Robin?" Patrick's voice startled her and she jumped.

"Shit, you scared me," she said and smiled at him as he walked into the kitchen.

He was concerned when he came in and she was sitting and had her head resting in her hands. He was so worried about her and the stress she was under. Now that he was better, he simply wanted to make her smile.

"I'm sorry," he smiled as he walked over. "Are you okay?"

She wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I am. I was just thinking."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I'm just scared. I don't want anything to happen to you or Emma; at least anything more than already has."

He pulled her up gently and into his arms and held her.

"I love you so much and I'm so proud of you," he said softly. "You need to remember that you aren't alone in this. I am healthy and Emma is healthy and now we need you to be the same. This isn't on your shoulders, Robin. We are your family and we are with you all the way."

She buried her face in his chest and cried; those words meaning everything.

He rested his chin on her head and put his hand on her hair. He wished, more than anything, that he could take away all of her fear and pain. He would give anything for her to have peace of mind.

"Thank you," she said. I have been alone for so long that I think I need to remember how to believe someone has my back. I don't want to live in fear anymore. I want to move forward with you and Emma and our lives."

"Then that's what we will do," he said and held her face in his hands. "We are going to have a nice dinner at Tommy and Brittany's house and Emma can play with Natalie and we will all just relax."

Robin nodded.

"I would really like that."

"I'm ready to go," Emma said and skipped into the kitchen with her school bag.

"You are, huh?" Robin smiled. "What are you bringing?"

"Natalie hasn't been back to school, so I brought her work home. I thought maybe she would want it. I can help her if she needs it."

Patrick smiled and Robin hugged Emma.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Em," she said. "I think she will appreciate that."

"Okay ladies, let's go," Patrick grinned and they left.

XXXX

"Your house is just beautiful," Robin said after Brittany showed her around. They had a wonderful dinner and now Patrick was sitting in the family room with Tommy and Emma was playing with Natalie in the den.

"We're not totally unpacked yet, but now that things have calmed down, I'm hoping to spend some time decorating," the tall redhead smiled.

"I hear you. Patrick and I are planning to move, too. We were going to build a house, but we might look to buy one and fix it up."

"That's awesome. I hope you're planning to stay around here," Brittany said as they went to the kitchen to get dessert.

"We are. Our family and Patrick's job is here and of course, Emma loves it here."

"I'm glad. Tommy and I don't have a lot of close friends outside of our family and you and Patrick have become very dear to us."

Robin smiled at her and nodded.

"Almost dying and coming up with an antidote kind of does that to you."

Laughing, Brittany nodded.

"True."

They were quiet for a minute and Robin looked at her new friend.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Brittany turned on the coffee pot. She walked to sit down at the table across from Robin.

"Were you diagnosed before or after you became a doctor?"

Brittany's face clouded over a little and Robin felt like maybe she overstepped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything out of line. I've just been struggling with some things lately."

"You aren't out of line. I was diagnosed at 18, before I went to college."

"And you still became a gynecologist?"

"I did. It was a struggle and I had to prove myself in many ways, but it's been my dream to help women who feel like maybe they aren't meant to be mothers or have a happy and fulfilling love life. I never planned on getting married or having a child myself, but I have learned that life can be as beautiful as it is heartbreaking."

Robin sensed that her new friend had been through something pretty terrible, but she didn't know if she should push her on it.

"Was it hard to leave singing behind?"

"No," Brittany didn't hesitate. She sighed and tucked her long red curls behind her ear.

Robin waited and then she smiled.

"Okay."

"That's it?" Brittany smiled. "No more questions?"

"Well, I figure if you wanted to tell me more, you would. I think being locked away for almost two years sort of messed with my ability to be human," Robin joked.

"Two years? I don't think I realized it had been that long. I'm so sorry," she said sincerely.

"I'm trying not to dwell on it," Robin sighed. "It's just that I guess I look at you and I wish I had handled things better."

"I don't follow," Brittany said. "What do you mean when you look at me?"

"I went into research because I didn't think I would really be able to do a lot hands-on. I also wanted to be able to help people and try to offer medications that made people live longer and happier lives. I just wonder if I have been hiding a little behind my diagnosis. Maybe I can do more or be more."

"Such as?"

Robin was surprised at that.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you are wondering about it, there is probably something on your mind that you've wanted to do and you haven't. Maybe you felt like you shouldn't want something and now you feel differently?"

Robin felt tears fill her eyes at the truth in those words.

"I want another child. I want to give Patrick the life he deserves and I want Emma to grow up knowing I will be there for as long as I can. I don't want my HIV to stop me. I don't think I realized just how much I allowed it to hold me back."

Brittany reached her hand to Robin's and squeezed it.

"You said you want to give Patrick the life he deserves. What about the life you deserve? Is that what you want?"

Robin was embarrassed by her tears, but she found this talk to be so important and necessary. She needed to get this out and Brittany was someone who truly understood.

"It is what I want. I want another child and I want to be there for my family. I just feel like I owe it to people to do more; be more."

"I don't follow? Who would you owe? Why would you think that?"

"I am a really good researcher and I feel like there is a lot of good I could do for people living with autoimmune disorders. I worry that stopping my research to be a wife and mother is selfish. I have been so lucky with my health and I know what this disease can do to people. I saw if first hand. I have to do better."

Brittany handed her a tissue and looked at her own hands.

"Were you infected by someone you loved?"

Robin nodded.

"He died a few days after I was diagnosed."

"And you think he would want you to give up your happiness to sit in a lab and research?"

Robin was quiet.

"No, he would hate that."

"So you think Patrick wants you to do it?"

"No."

"Emma?"

Robin smiled at her and Brittany shrugged.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you feel this amount of pressure to be the savior of the world. I don't always have a lot of tact, and many people think I'm cold and somewhat withdrawn, but when I see someone I respect and care about beating themselves up for something that makes no sense, I'm going to call them on it. Robin, you are an amazing woman and wife and mother. You are a brilliant researcher and a gifted physician. Those things don't ever have to be mutually exclusive. You can be a wife and mother and doctor. You can teach others to work with you and allow your knowledge to be passed through the brilliant colleagues we work with. You can have another child and your children will learn grace and dignity and empathy from watching how you love them. You don't have to choose. You deserve to have it all."

Robin was overwhelmed and nodded.

"I think I just need to let go of the voices in my head that told me I was worthless for the past two years. I tried so hard not to allow them to get to me, but now that I'm home and things are out of crisis mode, I find myself a little lost," she shrugged. "I can't tell you how much it means to me to talk to you and to know I'm not alone in this fight. I don't mean Patrick isn't here with me, because he is, but you are someone who has handled your diagnosis with such grace and strength and I think I could learn a lot from working with you."

Brittany shook her head and sighed.

"I'm not someone so great. I've done many things the wrong way and I hid for years. What Tommy has done for me is something I can never explain. He brought me back to life and he has taken my burdens as his own. So much of Natalie's struggles are because of my own health issues and he just takes it in stride. He is my hero and Natalie is my inspiration. I just need her to feel better."

"How is she doing? Emma said she hasn't been back to school yet."

"She needs to have dialysis three times a week and it really wipes her out. We are looking at another kidney transplant in the near future, but we haven't told her that yet. Tommy's sister will be here soon and our best friends Jack and Stephanie are going to be starting at GH, too. We will all figure this out together."

"Consider Patrick and me in that group, too. Whatever we can do, we will."

Brittany smiled.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. Emma has made a world of difference for Nat. She has a hard time making friends and she adores Emma. I hope they can continue to play together while Nat goes through her treatments."

Robin beamed.

"Of course she can."

Brittany exhaled and smiled.

"Thank you."

They talked a few more minutes about what Brittany thought about Robin getting pregnant and she gave her some things to think about and Robin knew she needed to talk to Patrick.

"Should we head into the other room with dessert?" Brittany asked.

Robin hesitated and looked at her.

"Can I ask how you were infected?"

Brittany rubbed her hand and Robin noticed the subtle movement.

"I was kidnapped and raped after a concert I performed. That was when I quit singing. I tested positive a few months later."

Robin was stunned.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Brittany wiped her eyes and went to say something when Emma and Natalie ran into the room.

"Mommy! Emma helped me with my math and I think I get it now. She's so smart," Natalie smiled and Brittany pulled her onto her lap.

"Did you help Natalie?" Robin asked her daughter.

"I love math and I showed her some of the tricks you showed me. I want her to be caught up when she comes to school."

Brittany smiled at the little girl.

"That was really sweet of you Emma. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. Natalie is my friend. It's just the right thing to do. Besides, I got to pet Tramp the whole time," she turned to look at Robin. "I think we need a dog."

Robin laughed.

"Let's talk to your father about that one."

"Right now? Okay!" Emma bounded into the other room and Natalie followed.

"Time to do damage control," Robin laughed as she and Brittany grabbed the dessert. Natalie carried the napkins and they headed to their husbands.

The rest of the conversation would have to wait.


	9. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

"So Brittany told me that Robin is quite the researcher. Obviously, seeing as how she cured us all, I would have to agree," Tommy smiled as he sat in the family room with Patrick.

"She's a lot more than that," Patrick said a bit angrier than he meant.

"Oh, of course she is. I'm sorry if I implied she wasn't."

Patrick sighed.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such a prick. It's just that Robin was kidnapped and held for almost two years because of her research ability. It's like that's all people ever see."

Tommy was stunned.

"I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"I shouldn't have said anything like that," Patrick ran his hand through his hair. "I think I'm just overprotective and I need to stop making everything more than it is."

"Can I ask what happened? How did you find her after so long?"

"I thought she was dead. She was stuck in the lab and I held her gaze as it exploded. They showed me her burned body. They gave me her rings. I never looked for her. I never checked."

Tommy moved to face him more and he nodded.

"I'm so sorry, but you didn't know. I've learned, when people want to hurt you, the more you let them into your mind, the harder it becomes to get them out."

"How would you know anything about this? It's not like Brittany was ever hunted like this. It's not like people looked at her and saw what she could do for them and not the amazing woman she is," Patrick said bitingly.

"You are a prick," Tommy sat back and sighed.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you are all high and mighty about the big bad world making judgments about your wife and then you turn and do the same to my wife. You know nothing of what she's been through, what we've both been through."

"I don't see how it can compare," Patrick said and looked up when Emma and Natalie came in with Tramp. Tommy got up to help Brittany with the dessert when Emma jumped on Patrick.

"Daddy? Can we get a dog?"

Patrick looked at Robin who grinned.

"Did you ask your mother?"

"She said to talk to you," Emma said. "So can we get a dog just like Tramp?"

"I don't think so," Patrick said. "I think it's time for us to go home."

Robin looked at him and Brittany looked at Tommy. It was obvious something had happened.

"I don't wanna go yet," Emma said. "Natalie was gonna show me how to play her guitar."

Robin smiled and looked at her daughter.

"Emma, I think it's time to let Natalie relax with her parents. How about if we set up another play date really soon?"

Patrick felt like a heel, but he was too arrogant to apologize.

Emma sighed.

"Okay."

Brittany knelt down by Emma and smiled.

"I'll tell you what. When you come back over, I'll show you how to play the piano, too."

Emma beamed.

"Really?"

Tommy smiled at his daughter's new friend.

"Really," Brittany smiled and hugged her before she walked them out.

XXXX

Robin read Emma a story and put her to bed after they got home. She knew something had happened between Patrick and Tommy and she wanted to give him some time to think before she talked to him.

She stood and watched Emma as she slept and she leaned in and kissed her forehead before walking out. She went into the family room and saw Patrick sitting there, the television on, but he wasn't watching it.

"She was exhausted," Robin smiled as she sat down next to him. "Sound asleep in minutes."

Patrick smiled.

"I bet. She really likes Natalie and they play well together."

"They do. I hope that can continue," she said.

"Of course it can," Patrick looked at her. "I would never tell Emma she couldn't play with someone."

"Okay," she pushed. "But can you tell me why you're so upset?"

He sighed.

"Tom implied he understood what it was like to have someone come after his wife. He can't and he doesn't understand," Patrick looked at her and saw her eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry. I don't mean it in a way that makes you sad. I just don't know how to talk about this like we're comparing notes. He can't possibly understand any of this."

Robin took his hand and sighed.

"Did Tommy tell you anything about Brittany? About how she was infected? What she's been through?"

He shook his head.

"No. I never asked. It didn't seem appropriate to ask about her health."

"I understand, but if you had, you might understand what he meant."

Patrick wiped his face and knew he was wrong.

"What did she tell you?"

"Brittany was kidnapped and raped repeatedly before she got away. She tested positive for HIV soon after that. The men who attacked her were never caught and they stalked her for years before taking her again soon after she met Tommy," Robin stopped when the look of horror covered Patrick's face.

"What? I had no idea," he said, his whole body ashamed. He needed to talk to Tommy and apologize.

"I'm not telling you this to make you feel badly, I'm telling you because I think they are good people. Patrick, we've never had people like them in our corner. I know it's not necessary for me to have a friend who is HIV positive in order to feel comfortable, but it's really nice to be able to talk to someone who knows what it's like. She also talked to me about some of the things I've been dealing with and the guilt I've been feeling."

He cupped her cheek in his hand and stroked her skin.

"What are you dealing with? Why do you feel guilty?"

She blinked and her tears fell as she smiled a little.

"I don't know that I'm worthy of this life and this love. I want so much and I think about the voices that yelled at me for the past two years and I still hear them. I hear what Brittany said and I want to believe her, but I guess I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Can I ask you something?"

She kissed his palm and nodded.

"What did she say that you want to believe?"

"She thinks, if we want to, we should have another child. She also said that the research shows, as long as we're monogamous and my viral load is stable and undetectable, we can try and conceive naturally."

He was quiet and she looked down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I totally understand that it's selfish to want that. We can get pregnant through IVF and only if you want," she rambled and he leaned in and kissed her passionately, silencing her.

She pulled him to her and moaned as his hand moved under her hair and cradled her head.

"How could you think I wouldn't want that?' he asked breathlessly after they parted. "Do you know how much I want to have another child with you? I want it all, the kids, the picket fence, and maybe even the dog."

She smiled and smoothed his shirt collar.

"If you want to read the research, I have it. I actually did a lot of that when I was alone. I was so amazed by the wonderful advancements in HIV treatment. Married couples can conceive children in the privacy of their homes and it's amazing. I never thought I would have that. I never thought I would survive long enough to see that, Patrick," she said as her tears fell.

He hugged her and his own tears came. He never heard her talk like this and it was heartbreaking that she truly felt like her life wasn't meant for such happiness.

"You know, we conceived Emma the natural way," he smiled and wiped her eyes. "I mean, through a broken condom, but nonetheless, I was protected. I would love to make love with you and connect completely. I think it's been too long since we were naked together."

She blushed and leaned against him.

"We made love after I came back."

"So? That was forever ago. I almost died and all I could think about was your sexy body lying next to mine," he nuzzled her cheek and kissed her neck.

"Is that right? That's what you thought about?" she moaned as he moved over her neck.

"Yes, but I don't think my memory did us justice," he said as he stood up. He reached for her and she took his hand, smiling as he scooped her into his arms.

He carried her to their bedroom and placed her on the bed before he stood back and looked at her.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"You're just everything to me, Robin. I can't believe you're here and we're together," he said, a little choked up.

She moved to get up and she stood in front of him, taking his hands in hers.

"We both made it. We both are here and we both deserve this."

He nodded and swallowed as she pulled her shirt off. She grinned as he pulled his shirt off, too.

She pulled her pants off and he did the same and she laughed.

"This is totally the scene from the Notebook," she said and he was confused.

"It was a romantic movie," she said as she moved to him and ran her hands over his chest.

"What happened next?"

She bit her lip and stood back, holding his gaze as she pulled her bra off and then her panties.

"Guess," she said seductively as she ran her hands over her body.

He pulled his boxers off and they moved to each other as their hands moved over every inch of flesh and their mouths danced over each other.

Patrick moved them to the bed and pulled the covers down before he watched her lay back and beckon for him.

"God you're beautiful," he said as he moved over her, his long body covering her and his mouth capturing hers. She opened her legs as she let him have more room and she could feel his erection against her thigh. His mouth was on her neck and she reached between them to stroke him and she was overwhelmed by what was about to happen.

"Patrick, wait," she said breathlessly.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he moved to the side of her and stroked her cheek.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? We can use protection if you want."

He took her hand in his and linked his fingers through hers.

"What does the research say?" he asked.

"There is the same risk to you whether we use a condom or not. The only difference is the chance of pregnancy," she said as she touched his mouth.

"We would be okay if we got pregnant, right?"

"Totally okay," she said.

"And we are monogamous," he smiled.

"I believe we are," she smiled through her tears.

"And you are lying here naked and gorgeous," he continued.

"I suppose I am," she grinned.

"And I am so in love with you," he added.

She pulled him closer.

"And I, you," she said.

"So we're both ready?" he kissed her softly.

"We are," she said and felt him guide himself to her, entering her slowly, the feel of him with her, bare skin against skin was powerful and intense.

"Oh, Patrick," she moaned as her eyes almost rolled back in her head.

He watched her face and he almost came on the spot. This was incredible. He had never felt anything like this and it just made him love her even more.

She wrapped her hands around his back as he thrust in and out and their bodies became one. He tried to go slow, but his desire took over and he found himself getting close quickly. He moved his hand between them and rubbed her center while he rotated his hips and she cried out as her orgasm ripped through her body.

He cradled her in his arms as he slowed his movements and watched as she rode out her bliss. She opened her eyes and they were black with desire as he began to thrust again and again until he felt the amazing tightness in his groin and for the first time, he came inside of her.

She felt him fill her with everything he had and she held his sweaty body as he shuddered through his release. It was powerful and intimate and sexy and profound and she simply felt loved and adored.

"That was incredible," he whispered a little while later as she lay in his arms.

"Thank you," she said as she kissed his chest.

"For what?" his fingers ran lazily through her hair.

"For giving me this life and your love."

He looked at her and stroked her cheek.

"You have simply given me everything," he leaned in and kissed her again as they lay together in love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR NOTE:

Thank you all so much for reading. I hesitated when I went this route with them, but I've done a ton of research regarding safe sex/conception practices with HIV+ and HIV- partners for my novel. I wanted to showcase the advancements and allow Patrick and Robin to experience what monogamous couples can and should.

I hate how little the show has dealt with Robin's HIV and how they are completely missing the boat with such a beautiful love story. Part of the reason I introduced Brittany and Tommy into this story was to be able to tell that part of the story from a couple in a similar situation. A sounding board- so to speak.

Anyway- just wanted to say thank you and I have more coming for you


	10. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Patrick was whistling the next morning while he was looking through charts in his office. He was so happy to be back at work and things were going really well. He was feeling amazing and he knew, more than anything else, it was because of Robin.

Last night was the most amazing night of his life. It wasn't just that they were able to be together without any protection, but it was the connection that was so profound and beautiful.

He never looked at sex as any big deal. Before Robin, it was just something he did. He enjoyed it, of course, but it wasn't meaningful. When he first met Robin, he knew life as he knew it was over. He found meaning. He found his whole world with her.

And then he lost it. He almost threw it all away with Lisa and he still didn't understand how Robin saw fit to let him back into her heart. She loves with everything she has and everything she is. He knew that and it was why she fought admitting her love for him at first. She doesn't do things half way, and giving her heart to him was the most vulnerable she had ever been. What he did by betraying her was cause her to doubt herself and her instincts and that was immensely destructive to her and to them. He never thought he would get another chance with her, but he did.

Then it was all gone.

One moment.

One explosion.

One more miracle.

She found her way back to him and to Emma and now they were happier than they had ever been. If they could have another child, it would simply be icing on the cake.

Robin took Emma to school today and was spending the day there, helping with the reading program. He knew she wanted to spend some time with Emma in a normal setting and show her that she was home to stay. Patrick understood that and loved how she took care of Emma.

"Dr. Drake?" a nurse called on his intercom.

"Yes?"

"Pediatrics called for a consult. I know you aren't in for surgery yet, but could you look at the patient?"

"Of course. I'm on my way."

He made his way down to pediatrics and figured it would give him a chance to see Tom again. He really needed to apologize for his behavior and maybe explain things. Patrick smiled when he saw him pacing in the hall.

"Hi," Patrick walked over. "Did you need a consult?"

Tommy nodded.

"I didn't know for sure if they would send you. I don't mean to bother you, but my nephew is here and he took a soccer ball to the head a week ago. He was cleared by the doctor in Michigan, but he is going to start a new school tomorrow and they are asking for a current note from a neurologist before he is cleared to play sports. I knew you weren't doing surgery yet, but I thought maybe you could look at him. My sister brought him in, but she took my niece to get a snack in the cafeteria. She needed a break and I told her I would handle it."

Patrick sensed Tommy was a little reserved with him, but he took it as a good sign that he asked for Patrick.

"You seem a little worried. You said he was hurt a week ago? Is he having trouble?"

Tommy crossed his arms and nodded.

"Not with his head. He is struggling a bit with things and he is usually a pretty calm kid. I'm a little worried."

Patrick nodded.

"How old is he?"

"He's 11. His name is David and he's not happy about the move, so prepare for an attitude."

Patrick grinned.

"No problem."

They walked into the room and Patrick smiled at the boy who sat on the bed. He had blonde hair that was cropped short and he looked much older than 11.

"David? This is Dr. Drake," Tommy said.

David looked at Patrick and his blue eyes pierced right through him.

"Hi David," Patrick held out his hand.

David grumbled something and looked back at his hands.

"It's customary to respond with a hello," Tommy said and walked to his nephew. "What's going on with you?"

David looked at them and shrugged.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you," he said to Patrick.

"Nice to meet you as well," Patrick said and could see the young man was struggling with something.

"Do you mind if I speak to David alone?"

Tommy looked at him and sighed.

"Sure. I'll be in the hall."

Patrick watched him leave and pulled up a chair.

"So David, can you tell me what happened when you hit your head?"

David looked at him and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine and I am not going to be playing anymore."

Patrick nodded and got up.

"Okay."

David watched as Patrick went to leave.

"What?" Patrick looked at him.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?"

"No. If you wanted to tell me, you would."

"It won't make a difference if I tell you."

"That's bull," Patrick said. "It always helps when you can get something off your chest."

David wiped his eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know any of the kids here and I don't want to have to make new friends. I want to go back to my old school," he sniffed.

Patrick smiled.

"This is going to be a tough move, huh?"

"I'm happy to be near Bee, but I am going to miss everyone."

"You have a bee? Is it a pet?"

David laughed.

"No, Bee is my friend. Her name is Sabrina, but she goes by Bee. She is moving with her family, too. They will be here tomorrow."

"I see," Patrick smiled. "Do you like her?"

David blushed.

"She's my friend."

"You said that," he smiled. "So is it just your mom and sister and you?"

David's face clouded over.

"I have a dad, too."

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by that."

"He's in the Army and he's away for a long time. We get to talk once a month, but I haven't been able to lately because he hasn't called. Mom said he's deep in the mission and he'll call when he can."

"Is this the first time he's been gone?"

"No. This is his third tour, but I was a baby before, so I don't remember. He was hurt really badly the last time and we didn't think he would ever have to go back.."

"It must be hard to be home without him."

David smiled.

"I'm proud of my dad. He is the best man I know and while he's gone, I have to be the man of the house. I'm going to be strong and take care of my mom and Jo."

"Jo?"

"My sister, Josie."

"I see."

"And our dog, Hope."

"That's a lot of girls, huh?"

David rolled his eyes.

"They are all girls. Natalie and Bee and Tessa and Josie."

Patrick laughed.

"Well, let's do a quick exam and get you on your way to help your mom unpack."

XXXX

A little while later, Tommy and Patrick sat in the cafeteria and had some lunch. Tommy seemed uncomfortable when they sat down.

"Thanks for seeing my nephew, but I think I'm going to head back to my office."

Patrick sighed.

"Can you sit for a minute? I need to apologize."

Tommy sat down and looked at him.

"For what?"

"Being an ass? Jumping to conclusions? Not listening?"

"What are we, in a relationship?" Tommy asked with a grin.

Patrick laughed.

"Point taken, but I get that I have a chip on my shoulder the size of Texas. I assumed you couldn't understand what I had been through, and I was wrong."

"Okay, but it doesn't work like that. Even if my wife hadn't been attacked, I can still listen. I can be a friend and not have to live through similar experiences."

Patrick nodded.

"I hear you. Robin said your wife was attacked again after you met? Were you hurt, too?"

Tommy stared at him as if he was judging whether or not he could trust Patrick.

"We're both okay. Natalie is the most important person in our lives and we are just focused on her and getting her healthy."

"Does she need a transplant?"

"Most likely. Look, I don't really want to talk about it. I think I need to head out, okay?"

Patrick nodded and stood up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Tommy shrugged.

"I'm a pediatric specialist and I can't do anything to help my daughter. There isn't anything you can say that would be worse than that. Excuse me," he said and left.

Patrick sighed and walked out and right into his brother.

"Matt! How are you doing? What are you doing here?"

"Hoping to get my job back," he said and walked with Patrick.

"That's amazing," Patrick said, truly happy for him. "Who are you meeting with?"

"The board and then Monica. I'm not sure they want to deal with the media circus that may follow, but I'm hoping they will allow me back in."

"I want to come with you and talk to them, too," Patrick said.

Matt stopped and smiled at him.

"No way."

"What? Why?" Patrick asked him.

Matt sighed and wiped his face.

"Look, you know how much I appreciate your support, but if you go in there with me, it will seem like I'm using my connections and I won't do that. I'll get my job back based on my skills and nothing else."

Patrick couldn't argue, but he didn't like it.

"Okay, but I reserve the right to tease you when you're back working under me."

Matt smirked.

"Under you?"

"Well yeah," Patrick said and then grinned. "I'll always be better."

Matt rolled his eyes.

"Arrogant much?"

"You wouldn't want me any other way," he teased. "But seriously, call me after the meeting?"

Matt nodded, grateful for the support.

"Of course."

Patrick walked away and headed back to his office, smiling to himself. He made his way down the hall and saw a group gathered around something. He realized quickly it was someone and it wasn't good.

"Excuse me," he said as he walked to the middle of the crowd. "What's going on?"

The people moved and he saw Brittany sitting on a chair, a towel in front of her face. There were people trying to get a picture of her and Patrick felt his anger grow.

"What the hell is going on? Get out of here," he said to the reporters.

They didn't move and he could see Brittany was struggling to keep her composure. He turned to the nurses and told them to get security.

"Come on with me," he said to Brittany and helped her up. He walked her down the hall to his office and closed the door as she sat down on the couch.

He looked at her and saw the towel she held had blood on it and her arms were bruised.

"Did someone hurt you?" he asked worriedly. "Did the men who attacked you come back?"

Brittany looked at him and her eyes filled with tears.

"What? Oh God," she said and her shame covered her face.

"I'll call Tom," he said and went to dial.

"Patrick? I need you to listen to me for a minute," she said quietly.

He turned and nodded.

"I think you need to get Robin here and I think she and I should be quarantined."

He paled and picked up his phone.

"Why? What's going on?" he asked as he dialed.

"Because I'm afraid I'm having a delayed response to the epidemic. I think she might be in trouble, too."

He felt the walls closing in around him as he realized they may all have underestimated everything.


	11. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Robin sat outside at the playground while Emma played with the other kids during recess. It had been such a wonderful day and she finally felt like maybe things were going to be okay.

"Emma must be so happy to have you home," another parent said as she sat down next to Robin.

"Yes," Robin smiled warmly. She didn't recall the woman's name. Many of the other mother's were there helping today and she had trouble remembering one name after another.

"How is your husband doing?" Another woman asked as she sat down.

Robin turned and stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard he was sick from whatever went around. I assumed he's okay, but I was just checking."

"He's perfect, thank you," Robin said, the vibe from these women wasn't pleasant. She sort of felt like they were angry she was there.

"We all did what we could to help Patrick while you were gone," she said with an inappropriate tone.

"What do you mean?" Robin innocently asked.

"Well I just mean it was hard for him to handle everything alone. Emma needed a woman's touch."

"Which is why my mother and family were here," Robin said as she debated whether or not to punch this woman.

"I know. That's what Patrick kept saying. He had many of us at his disposal, but he never took us up on anything."

"What would you like me to say to that? Should I be happy or sad that my husband didn't buy whatever it was you were selling?"

The woman balked at her and huffed as she crossed her arms.

"He's a very handsome man and I am sure he had needs."

"Are you for real?" Robin snapped. "Maybe one day you'll find a partner who treats you with respect like my husband does for me. Maybe then you will learn to have some respect for yourself."

The woman looked at her with a shocked stare.

"Excuse me," she said as more of the mothers walked over as the kids played and Robin moved to the side, watching Emma and staying out of the conversation. These were not the people she cared to socialize with.

"The redhead isn't here," one woman said. "I'm glad. I didn't want to have to make a scene."

"She wouldn't have been able to play anyway, too many problems," another said.

"Still, I don't think it's smart to have her around the kids."

Robin felt her blood boil and she turned to them.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar with what you mean. Are you talking about Natalie? Is there something wrong with her playing with the kids?"

The woman who asked about Patrick smiled at her.

"Natalie is a very sickly child and her mother has a communicable disease. Not all of us were happy about having her in class."

"Oh, well that's stupid," Robin said. "Natalie is a beautiful and funny child who adores school. Brittany is an amazing physician and an incredibly charitable performer. I can't understand why either one of them wouldn't be welcome here."

"Because she has AIDS," another woman said. "We all just got over one disease, we don't need to be exposing our kids to another."

"Shut up Janet," a mother with long blonde hair who sat at the other end of the bench called out. "You're so full of shit your eyes are brown. Natalie is smarter than your precious Buffy and that's why you're so threatened. Her mother is HIV positive and doesn't have AIDS, so try and get an education."

The group of snotty women all glared at the intruder and moved away to continue gossiping.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm usually not so crude, but I hate them. I've been trying to get my daughters out of their class," she grinned and held out her hand as Robin laughed. "I'm Jade."

Robin shook her hand.

"Robin. It's so nice to meet you."

She smiled as two beautiful little blonde girls ran up to her and Robin could see they were twins.

"Mommy? Can we go home?" one said.

"What's wrong Julia?" Jade brushed the hair out of her daughter's face.

"Buffy is mean and we miss Natalie and Tramp," the other blonde said.

Jade smiled and nodded.

"Me too, but we can go see her later. Girls, I'd like you to say hi to Dr. Scorpio-Drake. These are my daughters, Eden and Julia."

Robin smiled at them and realized Jade must know who she was.

"Are you friends with Brittany?"

Jade smiled.

"Yes, and I also work with her. I'm an OB nurse. My girls and I moved up here at the beginning of the school year so they could start with the other kids while we waited for Dr. Brittany to come, too."

Robin watched as Emma ran over to her.

"Hi pumpkin," Robin smiled. "Are you having fun?"

"Kind of. I like Eden and Julia so I wanted to come over here," she smiled and went to play with the girls.

Jade laughed as her daughters pulled Emma with them to play.

"I see Emma has good taste," Jade grinned as she pulled her long hair up into a twist.

"Your girls are adorable. They look just like you."

Jade blushed.

"They are amazing miracles. Their looks are from me, but their personality is all their father. He is in the Army and has been away for months. It's hard for them, but we write to him every day."

"That's awesome. I hope he is able to come home soon."

Jade smiled.

"Me too. He hasn't been able to skype with us recently and I know it's because he's deep undercover. I just want him to come home safely. I just miss him."

Robin saw Jade's eyes fill with tears and she squeezed her new friend's arm.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

Jade shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"It's all good," she grinned.

Both of the ladies phones rang and they answered.

"Robin? Are you okay?" Patrick's deep voice filled her body but she could hear the worry.

"Yes, I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"You're sure? No fever or nose bleeds?"

Robin self consciously checked her nose and felt her face.

"I'm all good. What's going on?"

Patrick filled her in on what happened with Brittany and she decided to stay with Emma for now. She told him to keep her informed and she would take Emma home in case she started to feel badly.

Jade hung up and sighed.

"I need to go to the hospital. Dr. Brittany is having some trouble and it will be best if I take Natalie home so Tommy can stay with his wife."

"That's what Patrick was saying," Robin said. "Is this usual?"

Jade hesitated and Robin sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business and that was rude."

"No it wasn't," Jade put her phone away. "You know, based on the moronic discussion those women had, that Brittany is HIV positive?"

Robin nodded.

"Well she also suffers from thrombocytopenia, and it can be very dangerous. She has almost bled out numerous times."

Robin didn't know why, but she felt the need to say it.

"I am HIV positive, too."

Jade smiled.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, but I already knew you were amazing," she said and Robin laughed.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Robin stood up with her and they grabbed their things.

"For being real. For showing me that not all of these parents were the same. For having wonderful daughters who seem to have taken to my daughter."

Jade laughed when she saw the girls all braiding each other's hair.

"You deserve it," Jade walked to the girls. "Maybe we can have a sleepover soon and you all can play dress up to your hearts content," Jade rolled her eyes as her daughters squealed.

"Mommy, could we? And bring Natalie too?"

Robin laughed at Emma's excitement.

"I think that would be awesome.

"Then we would have every hair color!" Eden said as she thought about it.

"Cool!" Julie said and the two girls linked arms with Emma as they walked back inside.

XXXX

Patrick walked into the room where Brittany lay and he smiled when he saw Natalie reading her a story.

"Hi Dr. Patrick," Natalie said and smiled.

"Hi Natalie! What are you reading?"

"It's mommy's favorite thing," she said and showed him.

"Shakespeare?" Patrick was surprised.

Brittany smiled through the mask she wore.

"My Grandpa Nate used to read it to mommy, so I read it to her. I really just memorized it, I can't read so good."

"That's not true," Brittany said, her face showing her tiredness.

"Mommy doesn't like when I say things like that," Natalie whispered.

"Mommy can hear you," Brittany reached and tickled her daughter and Patrick smiled.

"Nat? Why don't you listen to your music for a little bit," Brittany said and Natalie put her headphones on and went back to reading her own book.

"I spoke with Robin and she is fine. She was heading home with Emma."

"Good," Brittany said. "This is probably just me being dramatic," she smiled and Patrick saw the blood by her eyes.

"Your mucus membranes are bleeding," he said worriedly as he grabbed gloves.

Tommy raced in and his heart dropped as he saw them.

"I'm sorry. I was in surgery and just got out. Are they getting you platelets?" he rushed to her and took her hand.

"I'm okay," she smiled and Patrick stepped out, feeling out of place. He heard them talk a little and he realized how much they were facing.

Having HIV was one thing, but having a bleeding disorder while HIV positive opened up a whole new world of problems. His admiration for their new friends grew.

"This is the doctor," Patrick heard a voice and turned around.

"Hi David," he smiled.

"Dr. Drake, this is my mom and my sister."

"Julie," the young brunette smiled as she held out her hand. Patrick couldn't believe she was the mother of an 11 year old. "Thank you for seeing my son on such short notice."

"My pleasure," Patrick grinned at them and then looked at the younger girl. "Who is this lovely lady?"

"She's not a lady," David snorted and the young girl kicked him.

"Ow, mom!"

"You can't be mean to her and then complain when she fights back, and Jo, you can't hit people just because they say something you don't like," she sighed and looked apologetically at Patrick.

"Sorry. I was trying to find my brother and sister in law. Do you know where they are?"

"They are in there. Brittany is having some trouble, so she has been admitted."

Julie looked worried and nodded.

"Thanks. Come on you two, let's go make Aunt Brittany feel better."

Josie grinned.

"Your face will make her laugh," Josie grinned and David chased her into the room.

Julie wiped her eyes and peered at Patrick.

"Are you interested in adopting a couple kids?" she smiled.

Patrick laughed as she walked into the room. He turned and saw Matt walking towards him and it was clear all was not well.

"Hey," he walked to him. "How did it go?"

Matt crossed his arms and glared at Patrick.

"Like you don't know. Apparently there are quite a few things you didn't see fit to tell me."

Patrick was at a loss. He watched Matt storm off and he wondered what the hell just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 15-16

Chapter Fifteen:

Patrick ran after his brother and grabbed his arm.

"Matt, stop and talk to me. What happened? Didn't you get your job back?"

The younger doctor turned and looked at him.

"Yeah, I did."

"Well that's great, isn't it?" Patrick was confused.

"It's wonderful," he said bitingly.

"So why are you acting like you wish you could punch me?"

Matt looked at him and Patrick saw his eyes were wet.

"How many times did we talk while I was in jail?"

"A lot; maybe once a week? I know it was less the past month since Robin came back, but I thought we were getting through that."

"You know how I feel about Maxie, right?"

Patrick smiled.

"Of course. You want another shot with her and I fully support that," Patrick said, still trying to follow.

"So in all the time I sat in jail and thought about how I was going to get her back, you never once saw fit to tell me she was pregnant with another man's child and when she had to give up that child, it almost destroyed her?"

Patrick felt like shit.

"Oh," he sighed. "Did they ask about that?"

Matt crossed his arms.

"Yeah. I was acting like a fucking moron when I explained how I was happy to be setting down roots with my family and that I was thrilled to be working with such amazing people and how a big part of my getting through everything was the support from those I love. How much it meant to me that you and Maxie were still in my corner."

"We are in your corner," Patrick said passionately.

"You didn't see fit to tell me your wife was alive and Maxie didn't see fit to tell me she had a baby and lost everything. They were speaking to me about things they assumed I knew because of the close bond I have with you and Maxie. I was completely blindsided, Patrick. I don't understand how nobody could tell me the most important things that happened."

"I am sorry, Matt, but maybe you should be talking to Maxie about these things."

"I will, but you're my brother. You came to talk to me and I asked you over and over how she was and you said nothing. I was stuck in a fucking jail cell month after month with nothing to do but think, and I could have been doing so much more. I could have reached out to her. I could have been more to her than an obligation; to both of you. She stopped visiting me and I was terrified it was because she had decided I wasn't worth it. You could have helped me and you said nothing. I expected you to have my back. I expected you to tell me the truth."

"Matt, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say," Patrick said.

"Well think about it. I sure as hell did, for almost a year," he turned and walked away.

"Fuck!" Patrick said and walked to the garbage can, kicking it. He turned around and almost walked into Tommy and Natalie.

"Oh, sorry," he said, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to scare you, Natalie."

"You didn't, but my daddy was a little scared," she grinned and Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Hardly. Nat, why don't you head to mommy's room," he said and watched as she walked the few steps ahead to the room. Tommy turned to him and smiled.

"Want to talk about it?"

"With you?"

"No, with Santa," Tommy chuckled. "You can really be an ass, you know that?"

Patrick wiped his face and sighed.

"I'm sorry. My brother is angry with me and I'm not sure that I blame him, totally."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"He's my half-brother. I didn't know he existed until a few years ago. He's been away for a year."

"Oh, did he serve in the military?"

"No, he served time for murder."

Tommy raised his eyebrows.

"Can I ask who he killed?"

"The woman I had an affair with who stalked my family and tried to kill my wife."

Tommy stared at him and Patrick sighed.

"Too soon?"

The pediatric surgeon blinked and smiled.

"We seem to have more in common than I thought."

Now it was Patrick's turn to stare.

"Care to elaborate?"

Tommy smirked.

"Maybe another time. I need to go see my wife," he turned and walked to the room.

Patrick chuckled and turned to see Robin walking towards him with Emma and another woman with beautiful little twin daughters who looked to be Emma's age.

"Hi daddy! These are my friends Eden and Julia. They know Natalie and we are all gonna be friends," she grinned and jumped into Patrick's arms.

Robin laughed and looked at her husband.

"This is Jade, Eden and Julia's mom and a nurse. She and the girls moved here recently to work with Brittany."

Patrick put Emma down and smiled as he shook Jade's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you," he said.

"You as well," Jade said warmly. "Okay girls, let's give Aunt Brittany a get well hug and see if Natalie wants to come home with us."

"She is in room 14 over there," Patrick showed her.

Jade thanked them and she and her daughters left. Patrick looked at Robin and Emma.

"Shall we go home?"

Robin was surprised. She knew he had a full day of work.

"Sure, but are you sure you don't want to stay? If you have things to do, we can hang out in your office."

"Actually, I need to talk to you about something that happened with Matt. Can we go home and order in and relax?"

She didn't think there was anything better.

"I would love that," she put her arm around his waist and smiled at Emma.

"Ready?"

"Yep!" she grinned and as they walked out Emma looked at Patrick.

"Can we get a dog on the way home?"

He looked at Robin and chuckled.

"Maybe we should start with a fish and see how it goes."

Emma thought about it.

"Can we get a whole fish tank?"

Robin grinned at Patrick.

"How much work could it be?" she asked.

He laughed and realized he could deny his girls absolutely nothing.

"Let's stop at the store on the way home," he said and Emma grinned in triumph.

Chapter Sixteen:

Maxie knocked on the door to the hotel room and waited. Matt had sent her a message that he needed to see her and she was excited. She hoped the could start something together. She hoped this was the chance to clear the air.

The door opened and he stood there, no look of happiness on his face. No look at all, His expression was impossible to read.

"Come in," he said and moved so she could enter.

Maxie turned and smiled and Matt walked to the couch and sat down.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked as she sat on the couch next to him.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" he asked coldly.

Maxie felt her heart drop.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your child. Was it a boy or girl?"

"Matt," she began and he faced her.

"Can you answer the question?"

She was hurt as she looked at him.

"A girl. Georgie."

His face softened at the name and he wiped his eyes.

"What happened? Where is she?"

"I lost custody. It's a long story."

"I see. Okay, you should go."

Maxie crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did you seriously ask me over here to yell at me and then throw me out?"

Matt faced her and his eyes were wet.

"I asked you over here because I wanted to know the truth. I wanted to know that something about my life had been real and that sitting in that cell month after month was worth it because I had a life to get back to where I knew people were waiting for me. Now, I find out my brother didn't see fit to tell me his wife was alive and the woman I love had a baby with someone else and never told me."

He realized what he said and got up, walking into the kitchen area.

"Love? You love me?" Maxie followed him, the hotel not allowing him any room to hide.

"No, yes, I don't know anymore. The point is, you obviously don't feel the same and I have been an idiot for holding onto something that wasn't real. It's just that everything I believed in was wrong and now I'm a felon who is trying to get his life back and that life is a mess. I need you to leave me alone and let me deal with this. I need to figure out what I'm going to do with what's left of my life."

Maxie walked to him and held his face in her hands. He tried to look away from her beautiful blue eyes, but he couldn't. The way she looked at him left him feeling vulnerable and exposed.

"You think I don't love you?"

"You had a baby with someone else and you didn't tell me," Matt said and gently pulled her hands from his face as he walked away. "Please leave."

She rubbed her arms and turned to him.

"I was a surrogate for Dante and Lulu. I lost their baby and lied about it. Spinelli and I had a one night stand and I got pregnant and just said it was Dante and Lulu's baby."

Matt was stunned.

"What happened?"

Her tears came as she shrugged.

"I began to love her. I felt her move and I talked to her about my hopes and dreams. I knew I never deserved to be a mother because I've been a really horrible person, but she needed me. She needed me to help her grow and stay healthy. She fought to be in this world and I had lied to everyone about her."

Matt walked to her and felt her anguish as she spoke about it.

"Don't stop. Please tell me everything."

She wiped her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"After she was born, I realized I couldn't do it. Dante and Lulu were so happy, but she wasn't there baby. Ellie told Spinelli and he confronted me about it."

"Ellie?"

"His girlfriend. They were so in love and I messed that up, too."

"Anyway, the truth came out and I lost custody. Spinelli and Ellie took Georgie to Portland and they are raising her as a family. Dante and Lulu had a son through another surrogate, sort of, and everything is as it should be."

Matt watched her tears and shook his head.

"No it isn't. Georgie isn't with you. How can that be right?"

She fell into his arms as she sobbed and the truth of his words hit her like a dagger.

"Hey, it's okay," he said, all anger and pretense quickly fading.

She backed away and wiped her eyes.

"No it isn't. You're right and I should go. I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything," she turned and grabbed her purse.

"Maxie, wait, please," he said. "I don't want you to leave."

"Matt, I'm truly sorry. I didn't tell you everything because I just couldn't bear to know you would think of me like everyone else. I'm such a fuck up. I love you and I was so lost when you were away. I know it's not an excuse and I know it doesn't matter, but I thought if I helped Lulu and Dante become parents then maybe I would accomplish something worthwhile. I lost their baby and I don't know what happened. Being with Spinelli was a mistake, but having Georgie changed me. I want her back and I don't think that will ever happen. I want to make a life I can be proud of and I want to be a better person."

"Did you say you love me?" he asked her softly.

Her eyes met his.

"Does it even matter? How does it even mean anything after all I've done?"

He tucked her hair behind her ears and wiped her cheeks with his thumbs.

"It means everything," he said. "It means everything."

He traced a line over her full lips and she pressed her hands against his strong chest before she moved them up to his shoulders as he leaned in and claimed her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped her tightly in his arms.

His mouth felt so good to her and the months of waiting for what she knew was in her heart all came to the forefront. She split the seam of his lips with her tongue and he eagerly plunged his tongue into the warm confines of her cheeks.

Her hands moved down his back and she slipped her fingers under his shirt and touched his skin.

"No, wait," he said and backed away, his face flushed and his lips swollen.

"What is it?" she asked, her own heart racing.

"I need to know something," he said, willing his body to calm down.

She nodded.

"What about Spinelli? You have a child with him. Do you want to be with him?"

"No," she said without pause. "He is my friend and that is all he is. I love him as my friend and I don't regret any of the time I spent with him, but I am not in love with him and I don't want him. There is only one man who has been in my heart. There is only one man who I want and have wanted for years."

Matt shook his head.

"Please don't say that because you think I want to hear it. Don't pity me, please."

Maxie smiled.

"I don't pity you. I am the most selfish person I know, and I don't do anything I don't want."

He grinned and shook his head.

"You aren't selfish. You're amazing. I just need to trust myself. I need to understand why my brother hid so much from me. I need to figure out where I fit into everyone's life."

She walked to the couch and sat down, patting the seat next to her.

"Let me tell you something that might help you understand where Patrick's coming from."

Matt sat down and waited.

"Patrick was addicted to drugs."

Matt paled.

"What?"

XXXXX

"It's a fish tank," Patrick muttered. "How hard can it be?"

Robin grinned as she watched him try to set up the small tank they bought for Emma. They were trying to set it up after she went to bed so they could surprise her in the morning and go buy some fish.

"The filter needs to be set up right so the gravel remains clean. The air pump should run if you put the hose under there," she said and showed him what to do.

He did and smiled as the tiny bubbles came through the tubing.

"You're brilliant," he said.

"Obviously," she grinned and watched as he put the heater in and closed the top.

"It's a mess," he pouted.

"It needs to settle. It will look beautiful in the morning," she said and plopped on the couch. "Emma will adore it."

He sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"We stink like gravel. We should shower."

"Maybe a bath instead?" she said softly.

"That would be wonderful."

"First I need you to tell me what happened with Matt."

Patrick sighed.

"He was mad at what I didn't tell him about Maxie, but really, it wasn't for me to tell."

Robin was confused.

"What happened with Maxie?"

Shit. He hadn't told her either.

He proceeded to fill her in and Robin listened, her eyes filling with tears at what her cousin had gone through.

"Has she tried to regain custody of the baby?"

Patrick ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry to say I've been a pretty terrible friend to Maxie. I don't think I ever took a real interest in what she was dealing with and as much as I'd like to blame it on my grief over losing you, I know it wasn't. I knew how much Matt loved her and I knew I never stood up for him."

Robin put her hand on his thigh and smiled.

"I think Matt and Maxie need to figure their story out on their own. All we can do, now, is be there for them in whatever way we can. I'll talk to Maxie and see what I can find out about Georgie. If Spinelli is the man I remember, I can't see him willingly forcing Maxie out of his daughters life. I also think Maxie needs to be the one to lead this fight."

Patrick was so grateful for her.

"Thank you."

She smiled and rubbed his thigh.

"For what?"

"For not judging me. For loving me despite my arrogance."

"I adore your arrogance," she said. "It's such a turn on."

"Even when it causes us to argue?" he teased.

"Of course. Sometimes it takes you a while to admit when you're wrong," she grinned with a sparkle in her eye.

"Wait, what?" he asked as she got up.

"I'm going to run the bath. Are you coming?"

He stood up and followed her.

"I'm never wrong. Wait, you tell me once when I was wrong" he whined as he followed and she laughed.


	13. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen:

Patrick sat in his family room the next day while Robin took Emma to buy some supplies for a school project. The fish tank actually looked pretty good, and after dinner, they were going to go buy a fish or two. He was enjoying the day off and he realized he had been working too hard. He wanted to enjoy more days at home with his wife.

There was a knock at the door and he got up to open it, seeing Matt on the other side. He really didn't want to fight, but he figured if Matt was taking the first step, he could at least open the door.

"Hey. Can I come in?" Matt asked.

Patrick moved and motioned for him to enter. He closed the door behind him and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I've been here," Matt said as he walked around. "Is this new? Where are the fish?"

Patrick smiled.

"We just put it up last night. We haven't gotten any fish yet. Emma wanted a dog, but we settled on fish, at least for now."

"I see. Do you think that will hold her off?" Matt grinned at him.

"Not if she keeps hanging out at Tom and Brittany's house. They have this super dog and Emma is enamored with him."

"I heard about that dog. He works in pediatrics, right?"

"Tom? He is a bit hairy."

Matt rolled his eyes.

"No, the dog," he sat down on the couch and Patrick sat on the chair. The two men were silent for a few moments.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Maxie and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Robin. I have no excuse. I was so consumed with my own grief and my own self pity that I never thought about anyone else. I'm incredibly lucky Emma made it through all of this relatively unscathed. I have no excuse. I'm truly sorry," Patrick said sincerely.

Matt sat back and exhaled.

"Okay. Thank you for that."

Patrick looked at his hands and chose his next words carefully.

"I really think you need to let Maxie tell you what she went through. I wasn't there for her at all and I'm not the one to talk to you about everything that happened."

"I did. I spent last night talking to her," Matt said.

"Oh, that's great, isn't it?" Patrick said.

"Yeah," Matt said, but there was an obvious hesitation. "She told me something pretty upsetting."

He was surprised at that.

"What?"

"She said you were addicted to drugs."

"Oh, right," Patrick said and stood up. He paced in the room and Matt stood.

"I'm sorry to just blurt it out, but I need to know what the hell happened to you," Matt said. "Please."

"What happened to me?" Patrick turned with an irritated glance. "What happened is my wife blew up in front of me and my brother was taken to jail for a crime that never should have been a crime. I couldn't care for my daughter or do my job and my life was shit. I took pills to be able to function. I took pills because without them, I wanted to die."

Matt was quiet as he listened.

"Most probably thought I would resort to drinking, like dad, but I was smarter, you know? I could handle the pills and nobody would know what was happening. If I drank, then people could smell it and everyone would know. Fuck, everyone needed me to be okay. Everyone needed me to be something I could never be again. Everyone needed me and all I needed was Robin."

"Okay, I hear you," Matt said as he walked over to him. "I'm sorry."

Patrick took a shaky breath and exhaled.

"It doesn't matter. Robin is back and I'm clean and nothing else matters."

"That's bullshit," Matt said. "You matter and this matters. Have you told her?"

Patrick sat down and sighed.

"No."

"You need to."

"I know."

"Okay."

They were quiet and Patrick looked at him.

"So, how are things with Maxie?"

Matt smiled.

"Maybe it's time for me to be the one with a secret or two."

XXXX

Robin and Emma walked into Brittany's hospital room and smiled at another young woman who sat there with her and Natalie.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt. We were just stopping by to see how you were doing."

Emma smiled and ran to Natalie who smiled at her.

"Come in, please," Brittany smiled at her. "This is my sister in law, Julie. Julie, this is Robin and that's her daughter Emma. Natalie is in class with her."

Julie held out her hand and Robin shook it.

"It's so nice to meet you," Julie smiled warmly.

"You too," Robin replied, immediately liking the young woman.

"I think your husband saw my son yesterday," Julie said. "David is having some trouble adjusting to our move and he really appreciated talking with him."

"Patrick told me about him. He said your son was a really nice young man."

"David has had his hands full growing up will all girls around him," Brittany smiled. "I think it will be good to have a new start for all of us."

"Yeah," Julie smiled and wiped her eyes. "I hope so. It's been hard without his father around."

"It's been hard for you, too," Brittany said as she squeezed Julie's hand.

Julie saw Robin's confusion and she smiled.

"I'm sorry. My husband is in the Army and he's been gone for a while. This is his third tour and I worry so much about him. I'm just glad he's with his best friend Mike."

"Jade's husband?" Robin asked.

Brittany and Julie looked at her and nodded.

"I met her at school yesterday. Her girls were playing with Emma and she came over when the other mothers were being completely annoying."

"I see," Brittany laughed. "Jade doesn't take any crap from people. She and Julie are a lot alike in that sense."

"Life's too short to deal with assholes," Julie said.

Robin laughed.

"You are so right."

"Mommy? Can I have some jello?" Natalie asked. She and Emma were listening to music and she pulled her headphones off.

"Do you feel okay? Are you beeping?" Brittany asked worriedly.

"No mom. I just want some jello," Natalie smiled.

"How about I take Natalie and Emma to the cafeteria for some jello? I think Tommy will be here with my kids soon, so we won't be long," she looked at Robin. "Is that okay? I shouldn't assume things."

Robin looked at Emma as she nodded her excitement.

"I think that would be really nice," she said and Emma and Natalie squealed.

"Nat? Please remember to stay by Aunt Julie's side. Evan isn't here and we need to be extra careful in a new place, okay?"

"I know. I won't go anywhere," Natalie said and kissed Brittany's cheek.

"We'll be back," Julie said and took the girls.

Robin watched them leave and then sat down next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

Brittany sat up more and wiped her eyes.

"I hate being here. I just want to be with Natalie and enjoy this time," she sighed. "But I know I have to be careful and I am. I'm just mad."

"I can understand that," Robin said and squeezed her arm. "The hardest part of being held for so long was missing the day to day activities. I missed seeing Emma when she woke up in the morning and watching her play with her friends. I missed holidays and birthdays and just the simple fights over dinner and television," she stopped and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she smiled. "I didn't mean to get so emotional."

"Don't be sorry. With all you've been through, I suppose a hospital stay is something I can deal with," Brittany smiled at her. "You know, all of those things, the mornings and the evenings, the arguments over dinner and the celebrations, all of them are just expressions of what you had all along. Your family was in your heart and you were in theirs. Each celebration you missed physically, you were there in their hearts. Each day it got harder to believe you would ever come home, they are what pulled you through. You have those experiences, they just looked a little different than you were used to."

Robin nodded.

"I know. I just feel a little more emotional. I have always been really independent; it's what Patrick loves about me and it's what I try to emulate for Emma. The problem is, since I came home, I've been clinging to them. I have been going everywhere with Emma and I must call Patrick once an hour. I've never been like that and I don't know why I can't get back into the swing of my life. I don't want to lose who I am."

"At the risk of sounding like a jerk, are you insane? How about giving yourself a break. You were held for almost two years and that isn't something that will simply go away now that you're home. The need to be reassured and to be physically close to your loved ones is normal and expected. What you need to remember, is that they are feeling the same way. Emma watched every move you make and when I spend time with you two, it's evident just how much she adores you. When I watch you with your husband, he never leaves your side and his hand is always on you. He needs that physical connection as much as you do. This isn't something that is going to go away overnight. You might even find that your relationship is better because of it."

Robin was so grateful for her wisdom.

"How are you so smart?" she smiled. "It's like you know exactly what to say in this situation."

Brittany nodded and looked at her hands.

"I have spent a lot of my years as a doctor counseling survivors of all sorts of assaults. I deal mainly with sexual assault, being in gynecology, but I find a lot of the women, after they are treated for the initial issues, need someone to listen. There is nothing you are feeling that is wrong. There is no time limit on your comfort and there is no right or wrong. You and Patrick will find a new normal and it just might turn out to be more amazing than the old one."

Robin hugged her and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you so much. I really needed to hear that."

"I'm a good listener. I also have a lot of experience with finding a 'new normal'. Tommy and I have found many," she grinned and they both laughed.

"I hear you. I hope Patrick will talk to your husband some more. I want him to have an outlet, too."

"I think that would be nice. Tommy is very guarded, but he really likes your husband. I think we all might have found something that we all needed."

Robin smiled and nodded.

She completely agreed.


	14. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen:

"Why can't we just dump them in?" Emma asked as she and Patrick and Robin watched the little fish they bought float in the tank still in their bags.

"Because you heard the sales lady. The water temperature might be different from their homes to ours and we have to let them get used to it before we just let them go," Patrick said.

"What will happen if they just go in?"

Patrick looked at Robin who smiled.

"Em, you know how it feels if you jump into a pool and it's really cold?"

Emma smiled and nodded.

"I jump out."

"Right. We don't want our new pets to jump out."

"Okay."

They waited another few minutes and Patrick opened the bags, letting the little fish swim out. He cleaned up and they all watched their little additions.

"Do you think they will like it here?" Emma asked.

Robin held her on her lap and smiled.

"I think they will love it here."

"What's not to love? They have a beautiful house with toys and they have each other," Patrick smiled and put his arm around them.

"I'm glad we got two," Robin said.

"Me too!" Emma smiled. "I want to call them Elsa and Anna."

"Fabulous," Patrick said. "That movie invades every part of our lives," he muttered.

"What movie?" Robin asked.

"Oh My Gosh! Mommy hasn't seen it! We have to watch it right now! Daddy please!" Emma bounced around the house.

"I'll tell you what. You go get into your pajamas and I'll make some popcorn," he said and she ran into her bedroom, cheering.

Robin smiled and wiped her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I am, but I just missed so much, you know? I should know what she's talking about. I should know how she annoyed you with this movie. I should know so much more."

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "Sometimes I don't think."

"No, it's okay. It's just something I need to deal with. Let's watch this movie and then I want to hear about your talk with Matt."

Patrick sighed. He knew he had to tell her everything.

A couple hours later, Patrick carried a sleeping Emma to bed after the movie and Robin cleaned up the popcorn. She thought it was a sweet movie and she could see why Emma loved it. It also made her wish, once more, that she could give Emma a sibling.

"Penny for your thoughts," Patrick walked in as she was staring into space.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about the movie," she blushed.

"If you start singing that damn song, I might go crazy," Patrick plopped onto the couch and she laughed.

"It was catchy, besides, it has a beautiful message."

"Which Emma shouted through the house a million times."

"You poor thing," Robin said as she sat down next to him and put her hand on his chest.

They sat together for a few minutes and watched the fish before Robin sat back.

"Did Matt tell you anything more about Maxie? Did he have a chance to talk to her about everything?"

Patrick looked at her and nodded.

"He did. I think they worked through everything, but he didn't go into details. He actually came to see me because Maxie told him something about me that bothered him."

Robin was confused.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at his hands and sighed.

"I haven't told you everything about what I did after I thought you died."

"Okay," she said softly. "Can you tell me now?"

He looked at her and then shook his head and she felt a warm blush creep over her face. She had an idea of what he was afraid to tell her.

"Were you involved with someone while I was gone?"

Patrick looked at her and he saw nothing but compassion and understanding.

"No."

Relief flooded through her, although she wouldn't have blamed him.

"Whatever it is, please tell me."

"I had a really hard time after you died. I know that sounds stupid, knowing now what you went through, but I couldn't get those last moments out of my mind. I saw you, over and over, standing on the other side of the glass, knowing you were going to die. I have never witnessed the kind of bravery you have shown and I felt like I wasn't worth living without you."

Her heart broke as his words and how much agony he must have felt.

"I didn't know how to live without you," he said brokenly. "I looked at Emma and I saw all you ever hoped for in her eyes. She was looking for me to explain where you were and what happened and I couldn't do it. I had let you down in the most profound way and to know Emma would grow up without knowing how amazing her mother was and how much you wanted a child just killed me."

She watched as he stood up and paced. She followed him and took his hand in hers.

"You need to stop holding onto this. Tell me what happened."

He looked into her warm brown eyes and his chin quivered.

"I started taking drugs. I became addicted."

She didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

Patrick was surprised for a minute, but then he held her to him.

"I'm so sorry you were in such a dark place," she said as she rubbed his back. "How did you get through it? I mean you aren't still taking things, are you?"

He stepped back and wiped her eyes.

"No. I'm clean and I've been clean for almost a year."

"I'm so proud of you," she said as they sat down on the couch. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I never let Emma see. She never knew and I made sure she was okay," he said, as if he needed to convince her of that.

"She is a beautiful and well adjusted little girl, Patrick. That's because of you. You have done an amazing job with her and I couldn't be more thankful to you for that."

"Your mom helped. So did Elizabeth and Maxie and even Lulu. I had Elizabeth watch Emma a lot during the majority of that time. I lied and said I was picking up some extra shifts at Mercy, but really, I just sat on the couch here and watched movies of us. I didn't eat or shower or move. I couldn't breathe without you. I wanted to die, Robin, and I am so ashamed of that."

"Why would you be ashamed? My God, Patrick, you watched me blow up in front of you. If the roles had been reversed, I don't think I would have been any different."

He stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"That's not true. You lost Stone and you picked up the pieces and moved on. You are a much better person than I am."

"That's just not true," she said softly. "You are my husband and the love of my life. If I had lost you, I don't think I would have been able to pick up the pieces. Stone was important to me, and I loved him, but he isn't you and he never has been. You have given me every bit of happiness in my life. You challenge me to push harder and want more and you appreciate who I am. I am not afraid to be the woman I have always wanted to be with you because you are the same way. You have passion and integrity and arrogance, just like I do. You gave me your heart and I know just how profound that was. I left you alone and the sadness you felt was what I felt, too. I woke up those days after the explosion and I was inconsolable. I needed you and I begged and pleaded to let me go."

He watched as she started to remember and he knew, for all of his confessing tonight, she needed to tell him more about what she went through. He should have pushed her more on it.

"What happened?"

She shrugged and smiled.

"It doesn't matter. I survived, and so did you."

"That's bullshit. I need you to tell me more. I need you to stop carrying this all on your shoulders."

"Why? What good will it do for you to know the gory details? What possible benefit will it have?"

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Because you're my wife and I love you so much. I don't want you to have to relive this over and over and not be able to tell me everything. I want to help you and I need to know it all."

She turned and walked back to the couch, sitting down.

"I woke up chained to a bed in a fake hospital room. I called for you for hours. All I could think about was how scared you must have been after seeing what you did. I just wanted to get back to you," she spoke and her tears fell.

Patrick walked and sat down next to her, putting his hand on her thigh.

"I was in and out of it for a few days. I don't know why, but I think I was drugged with something. When I finally realized that nobody was coming to help me, I refused to eat or drink anything."

"Who was with you? Who tried to get you to eat?" Patrick asked her, trying to keep his own anger at bay in order to help her get this out.

"I don't know. Some random nurse or someone pretending to be. She was really angry with me and after another day or so, they tried another tactic."

Patrick felt sick.

"What did they do?"

She looked at him and her chin quivered.

"Shock treatment."

Patrick blanched.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," she got up and went to leave.

"Where are you going? Robin, wait!" he ran to stop her when she got to the door.

"I have to leave now," she said brokenly. "I shouldn't have said anything."

He realized there was more going on then he could ever imagine.

"Tell me what you mean," he said softly. "Why do you think you need to leave?"

She ran her hands through her hair and shook her head.

"I'm a little mixed up."

"Come here," he said and led her back to the couch. "What's going on in your head? Tell me what you feel."

"I was told that if I ever told anyone about what I was put through, I would be left alone. They said if I was weak enough to allow myself to be treated this way, then I would have nobody who would stand by me and help me. When I tried to call you and it didn't work, they told me it was because I wasn't worth it. They did a number on me, Patrick. I know they weren't right, but after so long, it kind of worked."

"Baby I'm so sorry," he said and pulled her to him. "I should have done so much more. I'm so sorry."

She held him and they both finally let some of the fear and sadness go. After a few minutes, she stood up and reached for him.

"I don't want to talk about the sadness anymore. I know we have things to talk about an I know I need to tell you more, but right now, I just want to be with you. I want the dreams I had every night of lying in your arms to come true. I don't want to imagine my hands on your body, I want to touch you. I don't want to be sad anymore," she was silenced by his mouth on hers, and his kiss was searing.

He gathered her in his arms, carried her to their room and placed her on the bed. He pulled his shirt off and she licked her lips as she watched him.

"Tell me what you missed the most," he said seductively as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

"I missed the way your hands moved over my chest. I missed the possessive way you claimed me as your own with every kiss and every stroke," she murmured as he pushed her shirt off her shoulders. "I missed my husband in every way," she said as he stopped and lay next to her.

"I also missed some very selfish and purely superficial things," she said as she sat up and looked at his prone form.

"Is that right?" he asked, his own heart in his throat. He was completely overwhelmed by his deep love and need for her.

"Oh yes. I missed these," she said and kissed each dimple. "I missed the square chin that rests so beautifully on my head," she kissed his chin.

"I missed your beautiful chest and the strength in which you hold yourself," she spoke as she moved her tongue over his body, her hair falling over him.

"I missed your hips," she said as she pulled his pants off and tossed them to the floor. "I missed your legs," she whispered as she moved her hands over his thighs.

"But I missed watching your face the most," she said as she pulled off her pants and sat there in her bra and panties. "The look in your eyes as you love me is the most beautiful thing."

He moved to lay her down and his large hand cupped her cheek.

"You can't know how much I love you," he said softly. "You are simply everything to me and I am so honored to be here with you. I just can't thank you enough for coming home to me."

She reached to his face and pulled him to her and they stopped speaking through words. Each touch and each caress said more than words and every move of their bodies reaffirmed their connection.

A little while later, they lay together, naked and satisfied and Robin was lying in his arms, listening to his heart beat.

She was angry.

What these people did by taking her from her home was so much worse than what she had endured.

Her husband had been through hell and back and she needed to help him. She needed to help repair the rift her leaving had caused all of them and most importantly, she needed the people who did this to pay.

Getting her life back was the most important thing, and she didn't know if she could do that with these monsters still out there. She needed closure and she knew Patrick did, too.

What she didn't know, was how to go about finding it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please leave a review if you're enjoying this story!


	15. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

"I'm so glad you're home," Robin said to Brittany when she and Emma came to visit.

"Me too. I'm doing much better and I need to be home with Natalie. Right now, getting her healthy is the most important thing," Brittany smiled as Tramp came out of Natalie's room with a barrette in his hair.

"Oh, poor little guy," Robin said as she pulled it out. "Are the girls torturing you?"

Brittany laughed at how Tramp crawled into Robin's lap and sighed.

"He's very tolerant," Brittany smiled and Robin laughed.

"I see that," she said. "When did you get him?"

"He was actually dropped off on Tommy's doorstep by a patient. She was a beautiful 7 year old with cancer and her dog had puppies. Tramp was the runt and they were going to put him down, but she thought Tommy would take care of him because he fixed little kids. She had her mother just drop him off in a box. The rest is history."

Robin felt her eyes fill with tears at the story.

"Did she make it?"

"No. Courtney died before Natalie was born. She was an amazing child and she really brought Tommy and me together."

"That's such a sweet story. Tramp seems to have fit beautifully with you guys."

Brittany nodded.

"He has. He is as much a part of our family as anyone else."

Robin smiled and looked at her new friend.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How did you catch the people behind your attack? Do you think you can help me catch who took me?"

"I don't understand why I can't have a full load of patients," Matt said to Patrick as they sat in the cafeteria and ate lunch. "I'm ready and it's stupid for me to sit here and wait."

"You need to ease back in. You haven't seen any surgical action in a year, Matt. It's understandable that they want to be sure you're up to everything," Patrick said as he ate his sandwich.

"Whatever. It's ridiculous. I was in prison, I wasn't incapacitated."

"I know, but it won't last. In the meantime, tell me how things are going with Maxie," Patrick grinned.

"Fine."

"Wow, well thanks for the chat," Patrick rolled his eyes and finished his water. "I need to head back to my office."

Matt nodded.

"So I'll talk to you later?"

Matt sighed.

"Yeah."

Patrick shook his head and walked away.

Matt knew he was being an ass, but he just had so much pent up anger with his situation. None of it was Patrick's fault, but when he looked at him, all he saw was how much more successful he was. Matt chuckled to himself. Sibling rivalry was alive and well.

He got up and began to walk back to his office when he saw the doctor who helped them before. He looked upset as he sat in a booth and stared at his phone.

"Dr. Williams. Right?"

Tommy looked up and wiped his face before he smiled.

"Tom. You're Dr. Hunter, right?"

"Matt," he smiled and shook his hand. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Tommy sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" Matt asked as he sat down.

"Oh, no, that's okay," Tommy said and looked at his phone again.

"Okay. I didn't mean to bother you. I just thought I might be useful," Matt smiled.

Tommy looked at him and nodded.

"I was waiting to hear from my sister. Her husband is in the Army and is overseas. She got a message that he might be hurt, but we don't know for sure. She is waiting for her kids to come home from school and then we're going to meet at my house."

Matt felt terrible.

"Has he been gone a long time?"

"This is his third tour. His second tour, he was almost killed when his vehicle hit an IED. He has come back from so much, and I don't know what we'll do if he's in trouble," Tommy looked at him and shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's nothing you need to worry about."

Matt hesitated and then he spoke.

"I might have someone who can help you, or at least find out more information."

"What do you mean? Who?"

"Mac and Anna might be able to help. Anna is the police commissioner and Robin's mother and Mac is the former commissioner and my girlfriend's Uncle, but more like her dad. They have a lot of connections and I think they might be able to call in some favors at the Pentagon. I'll call them."

Tommy smiled for the first time.

"That would be amazing, thank you."

Matt grinned.

He suddenly felt like he might have a way to be useful. He could also do something Patrick couldn't. He knew that shouldn't matter, but in a small way, it did.

He wrote down the info Tommy gave him and promised to get back to him right away.

Patrick picked Robin and Emma up later that afternoon and they grabbed a pizza on the way home. Emma had eaten while watching her new fish swim and Robin and Patrick watched and laughed when she begged them to watch the movie again so she could explain each scene to the fish.

"Finally," Patrick muttered when they came back in the family room after putting Emma to bed. "I think it's time for that DVD to meet a sad and tragic end."

Robin smiled and watched as he sat down.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she sat on the chair next to the couch.

"I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to worry," she began.

"Well when you put it that way, I'm already worried," he sat up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," she smiled. "I didn't mean that. It's just that I've been thinking a lot about something. I'm so happy to be home and I'm thrilled we're trying to have a baby and everything is going great."

"But," he said softly.

"But the men who took me are still out there. I want to go after them, Patrick. I want them to pay."

"Okay, but how? Do we know who they are or where to look? Should we go to the PCPD and ask them to look into it?"

"I talked to Brittany about how she went about going after the people who attacked her. I wanted to know what she did."

Patrick didn't like this, but he knew it was important.

"What did she say?"

"Well, her case was really involved and it turns out it was an inside job from those she trusted. She didn't go into too much detail, but she told me to make sure those I ask to help can be trusted and that we never assume anything. Everyone needs to be checked out."

Patrick nodded.

"That makes sense. I think first thing we do is make a list of who you know was involved. Maybe we go from there?"

She smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you."

He pulled her onto his lap and smoothed her hair back.

"For what?"

"For letting me talk about this and not telling me to let it go. For being so supportive. For understanding."

"First of all, don't use the phrase let it go, because now it's in my head again," he grinned and she laughed. "But Robin, I love you so much. If there is any way we can make these animals pay for what they did, I'm all for it. I just want you to be safe and okay."

"I know, and I'm not looking to do anything dangerous. I know my parents went after clues, but they are back and have no news. Jerry and Faison are dead, but the woman who did so much of the torture, well she's still out there. She is somehow connected to Faison, but I don't know how. There were more, and the clinic I was held at has to be found. I think maybe I should go through hypnosis. I need to remember it all."

He sighed and held her.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

She stood up and walked a little and he stood up to face her.

"Why not?" she looked at him and her eyes were wet.

"What if it uncovers something that torments you? What if you get hurt worse by reliving everything?"

"Patrick, I lived through it. I need to put it all to rest and I can't do that while this woman is out there. I have to know it all and then I need to stop her."

He pulled her into his arms and nodded.

"Okay. Whatever you need. I'm with you all the way."

She looked up at him and stroked his cheeks with her hands.

"Thank you so much," she said. "I can't tell you what that means to me."

He smiled and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her sweetly.

"You mean everything to me," he said sweetly. "Whoever this woman is, she has no chance if we work together."

Robin smiled.

"You've got that right."


	16. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

"So you think you can help find him?" Matt asked Mac as he sat in Maxie's apartment with them. He had gone over the information Tom had given him and Mac had a few contacts he thought would be able to help.

"I do. I put the word out and now I'm just waiting for someone to call," he sighed. "You said he has kids?"

Matt nodded.

"A boy and a girl. The other soldier, Mike, has twin daughters."

"We have to bring them home," Maxie said.

Mac smiled and shrugged.

"I'll do my best. I need to head out and pick up Emma for Robin because she has something she wanted to do for Patrick tonight. I'll call you as soon as I know something."

Matt thanked him and walked him out. He turned back to Maxie and she patted the couch next to her.

"So will you tell me what's really going on?"

He sat down and smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't even really know Tom. Why do you want to help him?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"No reason. I just wondered if there was something else going on. It seems like you're trying to do more than just help Tom."

Matt stood up and walked across the room.

"So now you're analyzing me? Is it because I was in jail for so long that you don't believe I would just want to do good?"

Maxie stood up and faced him, her arms crossed and her eyes blazing.

"Is that what you think? And why can't I analyze you? I love you and I won't tiptoe around anything. I feel like you are holding something in and I want to be your safe place. I want to be enough of a reason for you to stay in this relationship. I want to be your equal."

"I want to be useful," he said. I want to do something to contribute to the world in a positive way. I want to make everyone proud."

Maxie walked to him and pulled him into her arms.

"You are all of those things. You are useful and amazing and you have made the world a better place. You are a hundred times the person I am and you make everyone proud. Patrick is so proud of you and your dad is so proud of you and Matt, I worship you and I am so proud of you. I think it's amazing that you are helping Tom, and I don't doubt your motives. I just want you to know you don't have to prove anything. You are enough. You have always been enough."

He sniffed and wiped his eyes before he leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers.

"I don't know that I believe that just yet. I lost a year of my life, Maxie. I am unable to simply pick up where I left off and I'm not the person I was back then. I had just celebrated a huge achievement in my career and the night we celebrated, I committed a murder. I can never go back to that. I don't know that I want to."

"What does that mean? Where do I fit in with your new picture?"

Matt sighed and shook his head.

"Not everything is about you, Maxie," he said and immediately regretted his words.

"Oh, right. Poor stupid self centered Maxie. Never able to see outside of her own selfish arrogance," she cried and went to grab her purse.

"Maxie, wait. I'm sorry. I just meant that these issues are suffocating me. I can't operate and that's all I know how to do. I sat for month after month and waited with the hope that I would have a life to come home to. I figured if I was a surgeon and as good as my brother, than I would mean something. Then I came out and found out that everything changed. Not only that, but everyone I loved lied to me about it. Robin was alive and nobody told me. You had a baby and went through hell and nobody told me. Patrick was addicted to drugs and nobody told me. I have been an outsider to my own life and I can't be that way anymore. I need to do something; be something. I need to make everyone proud."

"I see. I thought we talked about all of this and you understood. I thought you and Patrick worked through some of these things and you saw why we did what we did. I thought you wanted to be here with me and I thought you wanted to figure out what our life would be together. I can't worry that you are going to keep throwing all of this in my face and I can't take it. I'm not an easy person to love, Matt. I am selfish and self absorbed and mean. I don't know how to be any different and I thought you loved me for who I am."

"I do," he said and sat down. "I just need to think. I just need some time to figure out who I am."

She exhaled and nodded.

"I'll be back later. I think your first step is to find your own place to live. Until then, please stay at the Metro Court."

He saw her wipe her eyes and he walked to her.

"No, please let me leave. I have things to figure out, too."

He watched as she left, the door slamming behind her.

Patrick was exhausted as he made his way home from a long day of surgeries. However, he found himself excited to come home and see Robin. So many nights he had come home and spent time with Emma, helping her with homework and enjoying dinner and putting her to bed.

And then the loneliness became suffocating. He thought of going into his room and sleeping in his bed alone. He thought of reaching to her, only to feel the emptiness. He had spent so many nights sleeping on the couch because it was too painful to sleep in their bed.

Now it was all different. He drove home with a silly smile on his face. He just adored his wife and to know she was there just made everything right with the world.

He parked and walked into the house, surprised it was dark. He put his keys down and walked into the family room where he saw a trail of rose petals leading towards the bedroom. He loosened his tie and grinned as he followed the trail and stopped when he got to the bedroom. He opened the door and his mouth dropped open.

The lights were off, and the room was surrounded in small red tea lights. There was a picnic set up on a table and brand new satin sheets on the bed. Robin stood there, wearing a tiny white negligee and her hair was curled a little to hang over her shoulders. Her lips wore a touch of red and her breasts were framed by the low cut bra built into the garment.

"Wow," he said softly. "I mean, wow."

"I thought we could have some fun tonight. Emma is staying with Mac until tomorrow. I thought tonight I could show my husband some of what I've been thinking about."

He walked closer to her and she handed him a glass of champagne.

"I had a lot of time to think over the past year and a half and I think, through all of our time apart, Something has been clearer than ever."

He stroked her cheek and felt his eyes fill with tears.

"What's that?"

"I am simply a better version of myself when I'm with you," she said and rested her hands on his shoulders. "I missed you so completely when I was gone and I was worried, at first, that things would be weird between us. I worried that maybe you would have moved on or just realized that I wasn't worth the sadness I caused. I worried that the people who did this to me took so much more than I would ever be able to get back."

He cupped her cheek in his hand as she blinked and her tears fell.

"But the most amazing thing happened. You seem to look at me with even more love than before. You don't pity me or expect me to be someone I'm not. You are the man I adore, and I am more in love with you today than all of the days before."

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly before he stepped back and pulled his shirt off. He did the same with his pants and socks and stood there in his boxers.

"How could I ever move on? How could I ever think you weren't worth the whole world? You gave me every joy in my life, and to know you fought to come back to me and Emma solidifies what I already knew to be true."

She sniffed and ran her hands over his arms.

"What's that?"

"I was simply born to love you. It is my honor and privilege to be your husband."

She moved to him and they came together in passion and intensity. They loved and stroked every part of each body and before they were done, there was simply nothing left unsaid.

Patrick held Robin after they were exhausted and spent and he once again thanked his lucky stars.

Matt was worried. Maxie had been gone for two hours and she wasn't answering her phone. He knew she needed space and he was honoring that, but what she said really bothered him.

None of what he had to figure out had anything to do with her. She was the constant. She was his heart. He grabbed his keys and went to leave to find her, but when he opened the door, two police officers stood there.

"Dr. Hunter?"

Matt nodded, fear gripping his chest.

"That's me."

"We need you to come with us."

"Why? What happened?"

"You were listed as next of kin for a Maxie Jones."

"Oh God. Is she hurt?"

"She was attacked in the park. The medics took her to GH and she asked that you be contacted. I think you should head over there."

Matt was in a fog.

"Okay. Thank you," he said and raced to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Would love some feedback!


	17. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:

"I need someone! Please!" Matt pounded on the counter at the nurses station when he arrived at the ER. He was in a panic and he just needed to see Maxie. A million thoughts were running through his head and he simply needed to see her and hold her.

"Dr. Hunter? What are you doing over here?" Brittany asked him.

Matt blinked and hesitated.

"I'm Tommy's wife. I work in Obstetrics and Gynecology," she smiled at his silence.

"Right. I knew that. I'm just worried."

"About what? Did something happen?"

"My girlfriend was brought in. She was attacked and I am trying to find her."

Brittany's face clouded over.

"Let me find out what I can."

Matt nodded and paced.

Brittany walked back to triage and felt her tears come to her eyes. She had been called in because of a sexual assault and she was afraid it was Maxie. She walked to the room and looked at the chart before she went in.

Jade was sitting with Maxie and she had started an IV and was holding her hand.

"Hi Maxie," Brittany smiled as she walked in. She saw Maxie had been roughed up pretty good, and her clothes were torn and bloody.

"Is Matt here? Did he come?" Maxie asked through her tears.

"He is outside waiting and worried. I wanted to make sure it was okay with you before I brought him in. I need to go over some specifics with you and if you want to do that alone, I will have him wait."

"I don't know. Is Robin here? Can she come? I don't know what to do. I don't know what I should do," she sobbed and Jade held her.

Brittany looked up as the nurse came in and handed her the blood work results. She nodded and the nurse went to leave.

"Wait. Can you call Dr. Scorpio Drake and have her come in for Maxie?"

The nurse nodded and left.

"Before we talk, would you like me to have Matt come in?"

Maxie shook her head.

"Not yet."

"No problem. I'll have Jade go tell him what's happening before he breaks through the wall," Brittany smiled and Jade nodded.

"I'll be right back," Jade smiled.

Jade walked into the lobby and saw Matt.

"Excuse me, Dr. Hunter? I'm Jade, a nurse working with Maxie. I wanted to fill you in on what's happening."

Matt wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Is she okay?"

"She was assaulted and has numerous cuts and bruises. We are running some tests and as soon as she is done, you can go in. She is alert and talking with us. She knows you're here."

"Assaulted? Oh God. Was she raped?" Matt felt like he might get sick.

"As soon as we know anything specific, we will let Maxie tell you. She is a strong woman and she is doing everything she needs to do. You just need to be here for her, okay?"

Matt was shell shocked. He didn't understand how this happened. He watched Jade walk back into the room and he just stood there.

"Matt? What happened? Where is Maxie?" Patrick and Robin rushed into the lobby.

"Huh? Why are you here?" Matt asked, not sure what was real.

"Where is she?" Robin asked.

"In the back," he said.

Robin nodded at Patrick and ran back.

"Matt, come sit down," Patrick said and led him to the chairs. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was an ass and made her feel badly and she went off on her own and ended up here. I think she may have been raped," he said and ran to the bathroom.

Patrick followed him and didn't know how to help. He prayed Maxie would be okay,

XXXXX

Robin raced to the room and walked in, looking at Maxie.

"Robin?" she cried and reached for her.

Robin rushed over and hugged her cousin, soothing her as she held back her own tears.

"You're going to be okay, Maxie," she said as she sat back and held Maxie's face in her hands. "I'm with you, okay?"

"Okay," she said and sniffed.

Brittany sat down and looked at Maxie and Robin as Jade came back in.

"Before we go any further, I need to make sure you are okay with me being your doctor. I am HIV positive and I will take every precaution to keep you protected. If you want another doctor, I will completely understand."

Maxie shook her head.

"I want you. I am not worried about that."

Robin held Maxie's hand as Brittany continued.

"Okay. Now can you tell me if you remember what happened?"

Maxie looked at her hands and her chin quivered.

"I was at the park. Matt and I had a fight, sort of. It was more me being unreasonable. You know, he just got out of prison for a year and I just want him to be happy. He has lost so much time and it isn't fair. I never give him a break and I was so wrong."

Brittany cleaned Maxie's wounds as she listened.

"I was walking through the park and I heard someone behind me. I though it was Matt at first. I wondered if maybe he had come after me, but it wasn't. It was an older man and he grabbed me. He tried to pull my clothes off, but I kicked and scratched him. He threw me down and I hit my head. I think I blacked out a little and when I came to, my shirt was off, but my pants were still on. I don't think anything more happened. Some jogger surprised him and he ran off."

Brittany smiled.

"That's great," Brittany said. "I would like to perform a pelvic exam to make sure there wasn't any further trauma. Is that okay?"

Maxie nodded.

Jade helped with everything and Brittany was quick and efficient in everything she did.

"All done. There is no sign of any penetration. I am confident you weren't raped," she said.

"Thank God," Maxie said.

"There is something else, before we get Matt."

Maxie wiped her eyes and waited.

"Do you want me to go over this with Robin here?"

"Yes, she's my family."

Brittany nodded.

"Your blood tests confirm that you are pregnant; probably about 5 weeks. Did you know that?"

"What? No, I didn't know that. I didn't even think. I mean, pregnant?" she looked at Brittany.

"Yes. It would have happened soon after the men recovered from the poison."

"Right. Wow," Maxie said, her whole ordeal with giving up her daughter struck her.

Robin was floored. She was also so happy for her cousin. She hoped Maxie was just as happy.

"Can I help you with something? Would it be better if I got Matt?" Brittany asked her, confused by her reaction.

"Yes. In a minute. Can I talk to Robin alone first?"

"Of course. Can I tell Matt how you are?"

Maxie nodded.

"Not about the pregnancy, please," she added.

"Of course," Brittany said walked out with Jade.

XXXX

Patrick sat with Matt and they two brothers didn't say anything. They couldn't say anything, because nothing seemed appropriate.

"Here comes Brittany," Patrick said and touched Matt.

"Come into the conference room with me, please," she smiled and the men followed.

"Sit down, please," she said and joined them.

"Maxie wasn't raped," she said first.

"Oh thank God," Matt put his head in his hands and sighed.

Patrick exhaled and felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders.

"She was attacked and beaten up a bit, and that needs to be addressed. Although she wasn't raped, the violation Maxie may feel is just as real. It's important to listen to her and help her talk about what she wants. If she chooses to say nothing, that's okay, too. Just try and be there for her, support her."

"Did they catch the guy?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know. I am not usually involved in the police aspect of this. I am sure they will speak with Maxie further and you can talk with them, too."

"Can I see her?" Matt asked.

"She wanted a few minutes with Robin, but I'll go see if she is ready for you to come back. I would like to keep her for another few hours and then she can go home."

Patrick stood up with Brittany and smiled.

"Thank you so much."

"Take care of him. Sometimes the effects on the loved ones can be traumatic as well," Brittany smiled sadly and left.

Patrick looked at Matt and wondered how to help.

XXXX

"You have to tell him," Robin said gently. "Matt deserves to know about this. Besides, it isn't a bad thing, is it?"

Maxie lay back and felt her tears fall.

"I don't know what to do, Robin. Matt has so much ahead of him and I don't know if he will want to be a father. I don't know if he wants to be with me. I don't know what's right or wrong," she said brokenly.

Robin wiped her cousin's tears and held her hand.

"Right now, let's look at what we do know. We know Matt loves you and we know you love him. We know you have support and you know that Patrick and I will be here for you no matter what. All you need to do right now is take care of yourself and let your bruises heal. I think you should tell Matt what you found out, but if you don't, that's okay for now. I just want you to be okay."

Maxie looked at her and hugged Robin.

"I am so grateful you're here. I missed you so much while you were gone and I don't think I did anything right the whole time you weren't here. I need you, so you can't leave again."

Robin laughed and nodded.

"I don't plan on it. I'm here for the duration. One more thing and I'll shut up about it. Just remember how upset Matt has been with all that was held from him. I know that's not fair to you, but he is going to be incredibly hurt if you don't tell him everything."

Brittany poked her head in and smiled.

"Matt really wants to come in here. Can I let him?"

Maxie nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Okay."

Brittany walked out and Robin kissed Maxie's head.

"I'm here for you, okay?"

Maxie held her hand.

"Thank you so much."

XXXX

Patrick walked Matt to the room and they looked up as Robin walked out. She looked so sad to Patrick and he wanted to simply hug her sadness away.

"She needs you, Matt, and she loves you. Just remember; she's Maxie, and that means she's scared to be a burden."

Matt nodded.

"I know. Thank you."

She hugged him and he walked in.

Patrick pulled Robin into his arms and held her for a minute before she stood back.

"Will you take me home?"

He smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"You got it."

XXXXX

Matt walked into the room and saw Maxie laying there, her eyes closed and her bruised face stark against the paleness of her skin. He felt his heart crumble as he approached.

"Maxie?" he asked softly as he sat down.

Her brilliant blue eyes opened and she looked into his caring brown eyes.

"I'm okay," she said softly. "I'm sorry I scared you."

He ached to hold her, but he was scared of upsetting her. What should he do?

"I'm sorry this happened. I'm so sorry you felt you needed to get away from me and then this happened. I'm just so sorry. I'm going to do better. I'm going to be the man you need, if you'll let me."

She blinked and her tears spilled over her cheeks.

"What is it? Is that not what you want?"

She smiled and reached for his hand.

"I wasn't sure you wanted me anymore. I don't want to stay where I'm not wanted, Matt. If you want to move on without me, I'll understand. I won't like it, but I'll understand."

He took her hand and kissed her fingers.

"I am unsure about a lot in my life. I think much of my doubts come from the idea that all of you did so well without me. I don't know that I'm needed and I think that hit my confidence a bit more than I'd like to admit. But the only thing that was on my mind, every long and lonely day I sat in that cell was you. I just hoped and prayed that you would find a way to let me into your life. I just wanted you."

"I wanted you, too. Matt, none of us were okay without you. I messed everything up so badly and I am still paying for those mistakes. Nothing worked without you. I didn't work without you."

He moved to sit on the bed facing her and he gently pulled her into his arms. She held him and then cried out when the pain hit her. He let go and held her face in his hands as she lay back.

"What is it? What hurts?"

"I'm okay. I just have a lot of bruised ribs and they hurt," she said and held her middle.

"I'm such an idiot. Here you are in the middle of everything and I won't shut up about my own issues. I'm sorry."

She smiled and could only hear the words in her mind.

Pregnant.

She was pregnant.

She looked at Matt and sighed.

"Would it be okay if we talked tomorrow? I think I want to be alone."

"What? Why? I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'm just tired and I want to rest, okay?"

He watched her lay back and close her eyes. He went to touch her and she moved away from him, curling up and effectively shutting him out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews


	18. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two:

He had watched her sleep all night long. She moaned a bit when she moved and he fought the urge to crawl into bed and just hold her. All he could think of was how she pushed him away.

"Matt?" Patrick walked into the room and whispered to him.

Matt got up and walked into the hall with him.

"Have you been here all night?"

"Yeah, why?" Matt wiped his face.

Patrick handed him a cup of coffee.

"Just asking," he smiled. "How is she?"

"I don't know. She didn't want me to touch her or hold her or be near her. She was touched and beaten and hurt and I didn't protect her. She was out there because I made her feel like I didn't want her."

Patrick sighed and shook his head.

"This isn't your fault," he began.

"Oh, well then everything is all better now, isn't it?" Matt said sarcastically.

"Don't be such an asshole. I'm just saying that you didn't do this. What happens now is what you can control, and if you want to help her, then stay with her. Don't let her shut you out. Don't walk away when you know she needs you."

Matt took a long drink and looked at his brother.

"Thank you."

"Just remember you aren't alone. Robin and I are here for you," Patrick said and Matt nodded.

"I'm going back in to sit with her. I'll call you later," Matt said.

Patrick smiled and squeezed Matt's arm before Matt went back into the room.

Patrick smiled as Robin walked down the hall towards him with Brittany.

"Hey," he grinned at them.

"Hi Patrick," Brittany smiled and Robin hugged him.

"Brittany was here to check in on Maxie and I knew you were talking with Matt, so I figured I would catch you."

"Matt just went back into the room," Patrick said and Brittany smiled at them before she went in.

"Shall we go have breakfast?" Patrick asked.

"Sounds great," she grinned and put her arm around him.

They began walking when a young boy ran down the hall and almost knocked them over.

"Whoa," Patrick said and was surprised when David turned around.

"Oh, Dr. Patrick, I'm sorry," he said, obviously flustered.

"David, this is my wife, Dr. Robin," he said.

"Hi David, I've heard so much about you," Robin smiled.

David looked down and Patrick sighed.

"Hey, what's going on? Where were you rushing to so fast?"

"I was trying to find my Uncle Tommy. I heard something and I don't want to talk to my mom or my sister. I really need to talk to him. I'm afraid something happened to my dad and nobody will tell me the truth."

Patrick looked up as Matt came out of the room and saw them all there.

"Brittany wanted some time alone with Maxie. I didn't know you were here, but she was asking about you," he said to Robin.

"I'll head in and sit with her," she smiled and Patrick kissed her before he turned to David.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

David sighed.

"I skipped out and came here. I need to know what happened to my dad," he said tearfully.

Matt nodded.

"I haven't heard anything yet," he said and Patrick and David looked at him.

"What do you mean? How are you even involved in this?" Patrick asked him.

Matt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I am capable of doing things without your knowledge," he snarked.

Patrick was caught off guard at his response, but decided it would be better to discuss that in private.

"Please, do you know what happened to my dad?" David asked.

Matt nodded.

"Your Uncle told me there was an accident and he was trying to find out information. I have some connections and was hoping to help."

"An accident? Is he dead? Was he captured?" David began to cry and Patrick glared at Matt.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't for you to tell," he hissed and Matt knew he was right.

"I'm sorry, David is it?"

The blonde 11 year old nodded, wiping his eyes.

"I didn't mean to talk about this. You should ask your mom or Uncle," Matt sighed.

"But you know something and you aren't telling me. That means it's bad. What about Uncle Mike? Is he hurt, too?"

"David, I don't know yet," Matt said. "I'm sorry."

They looked up as Tommy rushed down the hall and sighed in relief when he saw his nephew.

"David? Oh thank God," he said and hugged the boy. "Your mom called me scared to death. You ran from school and came here? Why?"

David pushed him away and crossed his arms.

"Because I'm the man of the house and nobody treats me like it. My dad is hurt or worse and nobody told me. I hate all of you," he said and ran down the hall.

Tommy turned to look at the two men and was livid.

"You told him his father was hurt? Who the hell told you it was okay to do that? He is 11 years old. I trusted you with this because you said you could help me get info, not tell my nephew news that will crush him," Tommy said angrily. "I need to fix this and not let it get to Josie, Julia and Eden until we know more."

Patrick watched as Tommy ran after David and he turned to look at Matt.

"What the hell is wrong with you? He is a little boy."

"Yeah? Well keeping secrets never did me any good. Maybe that's something you should think about."

"Screw you, Matt," Patrick said. "You can fall on your sword all you want, but you did this. You broke that little boys heart for nothing. That's on you, not me and it has nothing to do with our situation. Grow the hell up."

They looked up as Robin and Brittany walked out and both could sense the tension.

"Maxie wants to talk to you," Robin said to Matt.

He nodded and walked in.

"Tommy went to the roof after David. Matt told him his father was injured or lost and he's struggling with that. I think they will need your help," Patrick said.

"What? Why would he tell him?" Brittany asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I didn't even know Matt knew anything," Patrick said.

"Thanks. I'll go see if I can help," Brittany said and ran off.

Robin looked at Patrick and he shook his head.

"My brother really messed up. I don't understand his problem."

"I think seeing Maxie hurt the way she was has shaken him. I'm not excusing it, but I think we need to cut him some slack," Robin said.

Patrick shrugged and put his arm around her as they walked to his office.

It was time for his brother to make the first move.

XXXXX

Matt walked into the room and saw Maxie sitting up on the side of the bed. Her face was bruised and her eye was swollen, but the blue color of her iris hit him right in the chest.

"Is it okay I came in?" he asked hesitantly.

She looked up at him and nodded.

"I need to talk to you, but I want to leave. Dr. Brittany released me and I want to go home."

"Okay," he smiled as he walked closer. "Can I take you?"

"Can you drop me off and leave me alone for a little while? Maybe we could talk over dinner?"

He felt his chest constrict at her need to be alone. He didn't know how much to push her.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure," she said and stood up slowly, the scrubs they had her put on were huge.

He went to grab a wheelchair and they left.

XXXXX

Robin sat down on the couch in Patrick's office and he proceeded to fill her in on what happened with Matt and David.

"Why would he just tell him?" Robin rubbed her eyes and sat back. "He's just a child."

"He was so worried, too," Patrick shook his head as he handed her some yogurt. "He told Tommy he hated him and that he needed to be the man of the house. I can only imagine how hard it's been for him having his dad gone for so long."

"Maybe we can have them all over for dinner or something? Maybe that will help?" Robin said and stood up, but sat down quickly.

"Whoa," she put the yogurt down and held onto the seat.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he jumped to take her hand. "Your pulse is racing."

"I'm okay. I just got dizzy," she said and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

He grabbed his bag and took out his stethoscope.

"Take a deep breath," he said and listened to her.

"Patrick, I'm okay," she said softly. "You don't have to be my doctor."

"Have you eaten today? How long have you felt sick?" he held her face in his hands and looked at her.

"Look at me," she said and moved his hands to hold hers.

He did and his brown eyes were swimming.

"Patrick, what is it? Why are you so upset?"

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

Robin rubbed his back and finally he let her go and she sat back.

"I don't think I can handle it if something happens to you," he said and wiped his face. "I am being completely pathetic, aren't I?"

She wiped his cheeks and smiled softly.

"No, you aren't. I was gone, for a really long time and it's understandable that you are worried. I am not going anywhere again. I am home and I am exactly where I need and want to be. I am not sick, I just got a little dizzy."

He nodded and finally exhaled.

"Okay. I'm sorry if I'm hovering."

She leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

"I adore your hovering. I love when you take care of me and hold me and love me. I don't ever want to miss that again."

He kissed her again and gave her a smoldering look.

"Let's go home."

She grinned and stood up.

"I'm ready."

XXXX

Matt walked into Maxie's apartment after her and she turned to him after he locked the door.

"You don't have to stay," she said, keeping her distance. "I'm going to take a shower and just rest."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the door.

"I don't want to bother you, but I would like to stay until you are out of the shower. I just want to make sure you're okay and feeling strong enough. I'll stay out here until you're done. I just want to make sure you don't fall or anything."

She looked at him and nodded.

"Okay," she said and hesitated before she walked into the bedroom, leaving him alone.

Matt ran his hands through his hair and felt his eyes fill with tears of frustration and anger. He was so lost. He didn't know what to do to help Maxie. He loved her so much, and he didn't want to be without her. He waited a year to be with her and learning everything he did about what she went through without him just broke something inside of him.

He felt inconsequential.

Nobody needed him and he just hated that.

Maxie was the strongest woman he had ever met and to see her now, so vulnerable and so broken just killed him. He also felt like he couldn't help her. She didn't seem to want him. She didn't seem to be able to look at him.

And then he thought of what he said and did to Tommy and David. Why did he tell that little boy what he knew? Who the hell was he to give that kind of news?

Why was he so cold?

Matt looked at his watch and realized Maxie had been in the shower for a long time. He walked into the bedroom and heard the shower still running and he knocked on the door.

"Maxie? Is everything okay?"

He waited and there was no response.

"Maxie?" He pounded on the door and his heart began to race.

Still nothing, so he tried the handle but it was locked. He used his shoulder and broke his way into the room. He didn't see her until he moved the shower curtain aside and saw her sitting on the floor of the tub, her knees against her chest and her head resting on her knees and her body shivering.

Matt reached in and turned off the water which was freezing.

"Maxie? Can you look at me?" he asked her as he grabbed a plush towel and wrapped it around her.

She looked up at him and her chin quivered.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I don't know why I pushed you away."

He smiled and helped her stand before he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. He went and grabbed another towel and came back, wrapping her tightly and sitting down next to her, rubbing her arms gently to warm her.

"I think you're going to be just fine," he murmured as she leaned against him. They sat like that for a long time and finally Matt sat back.

"You need to put some warm clothes on," he stood up to grab her nightgown. He helped her put it on and he tried to ignore all of the bruises on her body.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

She looked at him and smiled.

"No. I need to talk to you, to tell you something," she said. "It looks like I got you all wet."

He shrugged.

"I'll dry."

"You have clothes here if you want to change."

He nodded and grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts and changed in the bathroom before joining her.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't need you," she began. "I don't think I know how to need someone."

"I don't understand," he said and smoothed her drying hair back.

"I am the most self destructive person in the world. I ruin everything good in my life out of some ridiculous need to hurt others before they can hurt me. It's like I don't know how to be a good person, Matt. I lost my daughter and my sister and my parents didn't see fit to stay around and raise me. I hurt everyone I love and I just expect them to leave me. I hate that. I don't want to be alone and I don't want to be the one left behind anymore."

Matt held her hand in his and let her continue, his own emotions brimming at the surface.

"I love you so much, and I can't tell you enough how sorry I am for hurting you. I should have been honest with you from the beginning. I should have stood by you and I never should have kept things from you. I don't want that to be what my life is all about. I don't want to be worthless."

He couldn't take it. He pulled her gently into his arms and held her as she cried.

"How could you ever thing you're worthless? You are my everything and I love you so much," he said softly. "We are going to make up for all the lost time. I am going to make your life everything it should be. I can be the man you deserve, Maxie. I want to be."

"He told me I was worthless. He told me nobody would care if I was hurt because my family was only good for hurting others. He told me I was garbage," she said as she wiped her eyes.

"Who? Who said that?"

"The man who attacked me. It wasn't random, Matt. He went looking for me and he knew all about me. It was personal. He was really angry and disgusted by me and I don't know why. He said I was nothing."

Matt shook his head and gently tilted her face to his.

"You need to listen to me right now. You are not worthless. You are beautiful and intelligent and feisty and arrogant and amazing. You are the woman I love and you are my hero."

She looked into his eyes and needed to tell him the rest. She needed to say it.

"Can you hold me for a while?"

He smiled and moved the covers, getting under them and moving for her. She crawled in gently and snuggled against him.

"I just want you to see the amazing woman I see," he said as she rested her head on his chest. "I just want you to be happy."

She hugged her arm around him and closed her eyes, exhausted.

She simply didn't know what she was going to do. There was more that the man had said, and she knew it might change everything.


	19. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three:

The next morning, Patrick and Robin were eating breakfast after Emma went off to school. They had a fun night of relaxing and helping Emma with her homework and they were spending some time at home before going to the hospital.

Robin made an appointment with Brittany to make sure everything was okay. She hadn't had a full checkup since she had been home, and after her dizzy spell, Patrick insisted. She didn't argue, wanting to be sure all was well.

"When you called Brittany, did she say if everything was okay with David?" Patrick asked as she poured him some more coffee.

"I just asked if he was okay and she said he was home with his mom. I think we should find out more about that. I'm not sure what happened or why Matt was involved, but Brittany sounded pretty angry with him."

"Tommy was furious. I don't know what the deal is with Matt. He is out of control with this grudge against me and I wonder if it would be best if I just kept my distance. I don't want David and Julie any more hurt than they are and a stupid competition between brothers isn't something they need to deal with."

"It's not stupid," Robin sat down and sighed. "But I hear you. I also think Matt is going to need your support. What happened to Maxie really shook him up and he doesn't know all of it yet."

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked and they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Robin went to get it and smiled at Maxie.

"Hey, come on in," she opened the door. "We were just talking about you."

Patrick sucked in his breath when he saw her face. She had a huge black eye and bruising over the side of her cheek. She had her arms covered, but he could see she walked slowly and with pain.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she said and smiled a little. "I didn't know you would be home," she looked at Patrick.

"Oh, well I can leave you two to talk if you want," he said and smiled.

"No, actually, it's good you're here. You should hear this, too."

Patrick looked at Robin and they both nodded.

"Do you want some juice or tea? Have you eaten anything since last night?" Robin asked.

"No, but I don't have an appetite," she sat down gingerly.

"Where is Matt? Did he come with you?" Robin asked.

Maxie shook her head.

"No. He left this morning. I asked him to give me some space. I am going to just go home and rest, but I need to tell you something about what happened last night. I think you might be in danger," she looked at Robin.

Patrick instinctively held Robin's hand and she felt an immediate sense of ease.

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"The man who attacked me knew who I was. He came after me on purpose, but I don't think he really wanted me. He wanted to hurt my family, namely you."

"What? What did he say?" Robin felt her heart begin to race.

"He wanted me to give you a message," she said and her eyes filled with tears. "He said the people who took you were angry and that your job isn't done. They said to tell you if they could get to me, there was nobody they couldn't get close to. You would be contacted soon."

Robin was quiet and Patrick shook his head.

"Who was this guy? Did they catch him?"

"I don't know. I was trying to fight him off and he held me down and tried to rip my clothes off," Maxie said and began to cry.

Robin jumped up and ran to hug her gently as Maxie cried.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," Robin said soothingly. "I'm so sorry you were hurt because of me. I'm so sorry," she said.

Patrick ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry Maxie," Patrick sighed. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Maxie wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"You didn't. I just have a lot to deal with. I don't want anything to happen to you, any of you. I need you, Robin, here with me. I need your help because I'm selfish and annoying and scared," Maxie cried and Robin hugged her again. She looked at Patrick to give them a minute alone and he walked into the kitchen.

"Maxie, look at me," Robin said as she sat back and held her cousin's face in her hands.

Maxie blinked and looked at her.

"Sweetie, you have to tell Matt about the baby. I know, despite everything else that's happening and all you're dealing with, you're thinking about that life that's growing inside of you. You're confused and worried and the one person who can help you is Matt. He deserves to know. He loves you and he would want to help you."

Maxie wiped her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"I messed up so badly with the pregnancy before. I did what I thought was right because I'm a selfish person who was scared and needy. I can't ever go back to that person, Robin. If I tell Matt, he will want to help me."

Robin smoothed Maxie's hair back.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It is if he's not there for me. I don't want Matt to think I am trying to trap him. I want him to want me, not feel obligated or guilty. I don't think I can take it if he walks away."

"But that's what love is. It's always a risk. I was like you. When I found out I was pregnant with Emma, I didn't tell Patrick. I knew his feelings about having a child and I was terrified he would react like," she stopped and Maxie smiled.

"He would leave you?"

Robin smiled.

"No. I knew he would stay. I knew he would be the man I loved and wanted to be the father of my child," she said and wiped her eyes.

Maxie watched her.

"I don't understand. Why did you hesitate to tell him then?

Robin sniffed and shrugged.

"Because I wanted him to want it, too. I knew he didn't want to be a father. It's why we broke up and it's something he was explicitly clear on. I couldn't do that to him. I thought I knew better."

Maxie was enthralled with the way Robin spoke of the past.

"What changed?"

"He didn't leave. I pushed and pushed and argued and fought and he kept coming back. I realized I was holding him to a standard that wasn't fair. He didn't want to be a father in the abstract, but once Emma began to grow inside of me, she became a part of us. She wasn't just my child, but a creation that came out of our love. He may not have wanted to be a father to a hypothetical child, but he became a daddy to Emma. He was allowed to make that decision and it was wrong of me to ever try and make that choice for him."

Robin held her hands on his shoulders and smiled.

"Matt loves you. He pined for you for a year and he was hurt when he found out about the baby not because he didn't want you, but because he hurt with you. He wants to be important to you. He wants to feel valued and he wants to know you trust him. I really think you need to let him help you."

Maxie hugged her and nodded.

"Thank you. I'm going to go home and rest. I'll think about it, okay?"

Robin kissed her head and nodded.

"Okay."

She walked Maxie out and turned to see Patrick standing there.

"Did you hear all of that?" she wiped her eyes.

"I did," he said softly.

She sighed and walked to him.

"You probably have questions."

He pulled her into his arms.

"I just love you. I love listening to how you speak to those you love. I love watching you help others. I love listening to you tell people about our life and our love. I love hearing you talk about your pregnancy. I love that you're here with me and that you survived. I just love you."

She reached up and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him to her until their lips met.

"Matt is going to be so excited," he said softly.

"I know. I just need her to tell him."

Patrick nodded. He hoped this might be the jolt his brother needed to shake himself out of the funk he was in.


	20. Chapter 24

A/N- I am so sorry for the long wait. Real life has been crazy, but things are calming down and I hope to update much more often. Please leave me reviews and let me know what you think! Thank you

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Matt walked through the hospital and felt like he was going out of his skin. He was struggling. He was struggling with where he fit in. He also needed to see Tom and Brittany and apologize for his behavior. He had spoken to Mac and Anna and he had some news for them about Bill and Mike. He hoped they would listen.

He didn't know why he had been such an ass. He loved his brother and he was so happy to be home and he adored Robin. He was also desperately in love with Maxie and her need to push him away bothered him more than he could say.

What happened to her last night also killed him. Someone targeted her and not only was he the reason she ran off, but she wouldn't let him help her.

How did everything get so fucked up?

He knocked on Tom's office and waited. The door opened and the handsome doctor rolled his eyes.

"I'm busy," he said as he turned to close the door.

Matt stopped the door from closing and Tom glared at him.

"I'm sorry. I'd like to explain, please."

Tom sighed and stepped back, motioning for him to enter.

"I'm sorry I said what I did to your nephew. I wasn't thinking and I never meant to hurt him," Matt began.

"Oh, well if you're sorry, then it's all okay," Tom crossed his arms. "Except it's not. I have an 11 year old who thinks his father is never coming home and a sister who is worried her husband is dead. This is the third time she is going through this. Your apology means nothing when it comes to them."

Matt nodded.

"I understand. I am truly sorry. I spoke with my contact and he thinks they may have located the two men."

Tom's facial expression changed.

"What does that mean? Located? Where? How can we get to them? Are they hurt? Alive?"

There was a knock on the door and Tom went to open it. A young blonde girl ran in and hugged Tom.

"Eden? What's wrong? Where is Natalie? Julia?"

"Natalie is with her mom and Julia is at her tutor for math. I came to see my mom but she's busy. David told me my daddy might never come home. Is that true? Will you tell me the truth?" she began to cry and Tom hugged her, glaring at Matt who stood there, wishing he could disappear.

"Hey, sit down and try to relax," Tom said as he helped her sit on the couch. He went and grabbed a water bottle and gave it to her.

"Let me call down and have your mom paged to come up."

"No, I don't want to be a bother. Mommy is so strong and I am being a baby. Daddy always told me to be strong and I want to be, but I'm scared. I can't think about anything but him and I just miss him so much," she said brokenly.

Matt looked at Tom and took out a card. He handed it to him and wiped his eyes.

"Call this number. You should find out some information to help you. I'll leave you alone," he said and Tom nodded as Matt left.

XXXXX

"You didn't have to come," Robin said to Patrick as they made their way to Brittany's office for her appointment. "It's just a routine exam."

He put his arm around her and smiled as they walked.

"There is nothing routine about having my wife back and I want to do every normal mundane task we can do together. I just want to be here."

She leaned against him and sniffed.

"Hey, what is it?" he stopped and looked at her.

"You are just so romantic," she said.

He laughed and she pouted.

"Sorry," he grinned. "You are too cute."

She pulled him to her for a kiss and he felt her passion all the way to his toes. He stood there after she stepped back and he touched his mouth.

"Damn," he said softly. "That almost caused me to become indecent."

"Well, there is a supply closet over there," she said seductively.

"God I've missed you," he said. "But won't that be obvious because, well, you know, you're going to a gynecology appointment?"

She blushed.

"Good point. After?"

He reached behind her and ran his hand over her behind.

"Oh yes," he growled.

XXXX

Matt was sitting on the roof of the hospital, letting the cool air blow over him as he just tried to think. He hoped Tom would be able to get the info that would help them. His heart broke as he thought of little Eden and how strong she was trying to be. He was ashamed at his behavior. He had been looking at his life all wrong.

"Matt?" a voice called out to him.

He turned and saw Maxie there. He wiped his eyes and stood up.

"Maxie? What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

She felt her heart jump at how in love with him she was. She just didn't know what was right.

"I'm okay. I was actually looking for you. Do you have a minute?"

He smiled and looked at the bench.

"Always," he said and she walked over and sat down.

"I need to say something, and I need for you to let me get it all out," she said as her leg shook.

"Okay," he said and worried for the millionth time he had missed something.

"I know we talked about this, but when I was pregnant with Spinelli's baby, I did everything wrong. It was like every one of my worst qualities was exemplified. I was so selfish and I hurt so many people. Worse was that I hurt little Georgie. I denied her father a chance to bond with her in the womb and I alienated everyone I loved. I also didn't tell the one man who has loved me, despite everything," she looked at him and took his hand. "You."

Matt felt his eyes fill and he felt silly for getting so emotional.

"I love you," he said and she put her hand up.

"Not done."

He smiled.

"Sorry. Shutting up now."

She sniffed.

"Losing Georgie was the worst thing that's ever happened me aside from losing my sister. I didn't want to come to you because I knew how hurt you would be that I never told you about the pregnancy. I couldn't go to Robin because she was gone. I couldn't talk to Patrick because he was handling so much on his own. I think I simply felt like I deserved to be alone, truly."

His heart broke at her despair and he felt like there was something huge under her words. Something she was trying to tell him.

"But suddenly, everything changed. Robin was here and then the virus hit and suddenly I woke up and you were the first person I saw. You helped me and you were good and kind and I remembered just how amazing it could be with you in my life," she wiped her eyes and shrugged. "You touched me and I felt beautiful. You kissed me and I felt like I might actually be worth something. You have given me hope that maybe I can make up for all of the things I've done wrong and maybe I can find a way to be a part of Georgie's life."

He took her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Do you remember the night you asked me to come to your hotel room and you were so angry about learning of all I kept from you?"

"Of course," he said. "But I was wrong."

She reached to stroke his cheek and she smiled.

"No you weren't. You called me on my crap because I need you to do that. I need you to challenge me and I need to know it isn't too much."

"Okay," he said.

"Still not done," she smiled.

He motioned to zip his lips and grinned.

"That night we were together, for the first time in over a year and it felt like I was making love with my soul mate. I need you to know, that no matter what, I don't regret anything. I am so proud to be someone you felt like you wanted to be with and I feel so lucky to be in your life."

He worried this was beginning to sound like a break up.

"What happened last night scared me. Not just because of what happened, but because I realized that where I am in my life is not where I want to be. I want to do something to make the world a better place. I want to honor the memory of my sister and make Georgie proud to one day know I'm her mom. But mostly, I want to move forward with my life and do what's right."

She stood up and crossed her arms, pacing a little.

"When I was brought to the hospital last night, after everything was done and I was trying to process things, Dr. Brittany game me some news I wasn't expecting."

Matt stood up and went to her.

"Are you sick? Please tell me what's going on," he said as his voice cracked.

She took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"No, I'm not sick. I'm pregnant."

He stood there and she chewed on her lip.

"I'm sorry. I know this is probably the last thing you wanted to hear and I didn't mean for it to happen," she turned and put her face in her hands.

His hands were on hers and he moved them.

"You're pregnant?" he asked softly.

She nodded.

"I'm going to have a baby?"

"Well, technically, I am, but yeah," she said with a tiny smile.

She watched as he moved closer and placed his hand on her stomach.

"I'm going to be a father?" he asked again.

"You are. Is that okay? I don't want you to feel trapped or anything," she rambled and he quickly pulled her into his arms, hugging her and lifting her off the ground.

"This is the most amazing gift," he said as he held her. "I can't think of anything I want more than to be with you and our child," he said as he put her down.

She reached to his face as his tears fell and her blue eyes were swimming.

"Really? You aren't just saying that?"

He looked at her and took her hand, slowly bringing them to his lips.

"Maxie, I love you so much. You make me crazy and you excite me and you challenge me and most of all, you simply make my life worth living. I want this baby and I want a life with you. This is the most amazing news and I can't wait for what comes next."

She pulled him to her and pressed her mouth to his, both of them lost in each other.

"This is an amazing blessing," he said. "Will you let me take you home and properly care for you?"

"Can we just care for each other? Will you just hold me and tell me this is going to be okay? That I am worth such good fortune?" She asked through her tears.

"It would be my honor."


	21. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Patrick was waiting in the lobby while Robin was in for her exam with Brittany. She didn't want him in there for the actual exam, but she was going to call him back as soon as they were done. He tried to occupy himself with something other than worrying, but it was hard.

He always felt they dodged a huge bullet with Robin coming home so healthy. Her HIV was under control and he was so thankful, but he worried they would find something out that would burst their bubble.

Maybe he just wasn't used to happy ever after.

"Patrick?" Matt asked him as he sat there.

"Oh, hey," he smiled as Matt walked up with Maxie. "How are you guys doing?"

Matt looked at Maxie and she grinned.

"We're pregnant!" Maxie squealed and Matt laughed.

Patrick grabbed his brother and picked him up in a bear hug.

"That's the best news ever!" he said and then hugged Maxie gently.

"She told me you already knew," Matt smiled and Patrick blushed.

"Not really. I just heard the ladies talking last night. This is an official announcement and it's awesome," he said and grinned so his dimples were deep. "You guys are going to make the best parents."

Maxie wiped her eyes and held onto Matt's arm.

"I know Matt will be a great dad. I think I have a lot more to learn," she said.

"Maxie, you have been amazing with Emma and she loves you so much. You have all of the qualities needed to be an amazing mother and I can't wait to see you with a child," Patrick said and Matt nodded.

"With a dad as an ex con, you have nothing to worry about," he winked.

"Nice," she said and they all laughed.

"Why are you here? Is everything okay?"

Patrick nodded.

"Yeah, Robin is in for an appointment and I'm just waiting for her."

"Oh, well we all need to get together to have dinner soon," Maxie said.

"Absolutely," Patrick smiled and watched them walk out.

He was so happy for his brother and he prayed everything would be okay for them. Matt and Maxie both deserved some happiness.

He turned to sit down and saw Natalie walk in and smile at him as she walked over.

"Hi Dr. Patrick," Natalie smiled.

"Hi Natalie! What are you doing over here?"

"I'm waiting for my daddy to come get me."

"Should you be walking alone?" Patrick asked as he noticed the little girl's pale appearance.

"I'm not alone. Mr. Evan is over there," she said and Patrick looked at the wall and saw a handsome man standing there, eyeing him.

"That's him. He takes me places when mommy and daddy are busy. He is mommy's security but he is more like my Uncle. My daddy told him all about you, otherwise he might shoot you for talking to me."

Patrick raised his eyebrows at her and she giggled as Evan walked over, having heard her.

"Natalie, you know I don't shoot people," he smiled and looked at Patrick. "Hi, I'm Evan Thrushcross."

"Hi. Patrick Drake," he smiled at the slightly younger man. "Have you worked with Brittany for long?"

"Since Natalie was a year old," he said and grinned at her. "My wife and I just moved here with our son."

Patrick smiled.

"Kevin is really nice. He is going to go to school with us. I told him about Emma and he wants to meet her," Natalie said. She smiled and then her monitor beeped.

Evan helped her check the number and she took out a little juice box.

"I'm good, keep talking," she grinned and Patrick smiled at her spunk. She truly just kept going.

"My wife and I have heard so much about you," Evan said as he kept an eye on Natalie.

"I hope all good," Patrick said and looked up as Jade walked out.

"Hi Auntie Jade!" Natalie squealed.

"Well hello mini red," she said and looked at Patrick. "You can go to the office and meet your wife," she smiled as the tiny redhead hugged her.

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you," he said to Evan and went to meet Robin.

Jade stayed with Evan and Natalie and waited.

Patrick walked into the office and saw Robin sitting there. He was worried when her saw her tears.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he rushed to the chair.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she smiled. "I just worry that I went for so long without medical care and I'm so relieved to be home, but I don't want anything to be wrong."

He sat down and held her hand.

"Did Brittany think there was anything to be worried about?"

"No. She did an exam and took blood and urine and she went to get the results. She didn't seem to think anything was wrong."

"That's good," he smiled. "I'm sure there is nothing to worry about."

"I know," she said softly.

"I ran into Matt and Maxie in the hall. He knows she's pregnant and they are both thrilled."

"Oh that's so awesome," Robin said. "I'm so glad she told him and they are in this together. I hope they know how lucky they are.

"They do. I think this will be an incredible blessing to both of them."

"Oh good, you're here," Brittany smiled as she walked in.

"I was hanging out with your daughter in the lobby. I met Evan, too," Patrick smiled.

"That's great. He finally moved here with his family and now we're just waiting on Jack and Stephanie."

"Who is Evan?" Robin asked.

"He's my security, well, mainly for Natalie now. My celebrity status sometimes causes problems for her, so we like to be careful. She needs to be safe."

"She told me he would shoot me if I wasn't approved."

Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Nice. I'll talk to her about that."

Robin smiled at them and loved their new little circle of friends.

"So, let's talk about what I found on the exam and with the tests," Brittany said.

Robin squeezed Patrick's hand and he smiled reassuringly at her.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Not wrong, but there are a few things I'd like to look into a little further. Your blood pressure is high and your EEG showed a little abnormality. Have you ever been told you have a heart murmur? I didn't see it on your chart, but I definitely heard it."

"No. I don't think I ever heard that. Are you sure?"

"I am, but I'd like to refer you to cardiac specialist to do an exam and work up. I wonder if it's possible that during your captivity, you were given treatment that might have injured your heart muscle. Were you given any kind of drugs or maybe exposed to some kind of radiation specifically targeting your chest?"

Robin felt her tears come as she sat there.

"I don't know. They did all sorts of things to me but a lot of it I don't remember. I know they used shock treatment on me and I had a hard time recovering from that. Is it possible that had an effect?"

Patrick felt sick as he listened to her. What the hell did these monsters do?

Brittany smiled warmly, putting Robin at ease.

"I am not seeing anything that can't be treated or controlled. I am just trying to gather all of the information I can in order to make the best assessment."

Patrick sighed.

"Do you have a doctor in mind you want us to see?"

"Actually, I do. Dr. Jack Stephens is on his way here to GH to work and he is a dear friend. He is one of the top cardiac specialists in the world and he has a lot of success treating challenging cases, not that I think you are. He has worked on me and Jade and we were incredibly difficult cases. I will set something up with him and if you feel that you want to look elsewhere, I will be happy to oblige."

"I've heard of Dr. Stephens. He is widely published and seems like the best in his field," Patrick said.

"Don't tell him that, or his head will grow," she grinned. "He is an amazing man and I know you will like him."

Jade knocked and walked in.

"I have the labs back," she said and walked to put them down.

"Thank you," Brittany took them and Jade walked out.

Patrick and Robin waited and worried.

"Well, this changes a few things," she said and looked at them. "You have high levels of HcG in your blood."

"You mean," Robin said and covered her mouth.

"You're pregnant."

There was silence and then Patrick looked at her.

"I'm pregnant?" he stood up. "I mean we're pregnant?"

Robin started to cry and Brittany looked at them.

"I'll give you a minute."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Patrick asked as he knelt in front of her chair.

She launched herself into his arms and he held her tightly as his tears came.

"I never believed this would happen," she said as she sat back. "I dreamt about being home with you and having another child but it never seemed like a possibility. I love you so much and I'm so proud to be here with you."

He wiped her tears and leaned in to kiss her deeply, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"I love you, too, so much. This is the most amazing news."

She smiled and sat back, touching her stomach.

"A new baby?"

He put his hand over hers and his own tears fell.

"A new miracle."

"But what if something is really wrong with me? With my heart? What will that mean?"

He sat down and kissed her hand.

"We are going to get through all of this. Nothing is going to happen to you and we are going to move forward with our new growing family."

"What about what Maxie said? Is someone out there to get me? We are both pregnant and that could be so dangerous. What are we going to do?" she asked, her panic overwhelming her.

"Shh. You need to stop worrying and enjoy this right now. We will be smart and vigilant. We will talk to your mom and figure out whatever we need to do to stay safe. This is an amazing blessing, Robin. I'm so happy."

She nodded and smiled.

"I am too. I just worry that being this happy is a recipe for disaster. I don't think I know how to trust my happiness."

He looked up as Brittany walked back in.

"That's what my job will be. I will help us both trust in this miracle."


	22. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six:

"He is going to be so excited," Robin said as she set the table for their little dinner party. They invited Mac and Anna over to the house for dinner with them and Matt and Maxie were coming as well. Maxie wanted to tell everyone about the pregnancy, but also about the threats that might be out there. Patrick and Robin decided to wait to tell people about their own pregnancy news.

"Mac? Yeah," Patrick smiled. "I just hope he doesn't give my brother a hard time."

"Of course he will, but only because he wants Maxie to be happy," she smiled and looked at him. "He might give you a hard time, too once we tell him."

"But we're married," he pouted. "He won't have his gun on him, will he?"

"He always has his gun on him," she grinned.

He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling her neck.

"You'll protect me," he said softly.

"I will, huh? What's in it for me?"

"Oh, I can totally make it worth your while," he growled.

"Shit," she turned and pressed her mouth to him, his arms holding her so tightly she was almost lifted off the ground.

He grinned as they parted.

"Emma is spending the night with Natalie, so we can be as loud as we want."

She touched her lips and blushed.

"Why Dr. Drake, what did you have in mind?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Will you come with me tomorrow when I meet the cardiologist?" she asked him.

"Of course. I will be with you through everything."

She went to say more when the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell," he said and she laughed as he went to open the door.

XXXXX

"This was amazing," Matt said after they all sat at the table, full and happy. There had been a lot of small talk about everything and nothing, but the big news wasn't spilled yet.

"Thanks. It's been a long time since I made dinner for anyone and I forgot how much I enjoy cooking," Robin said wistfully.

Patrick put his hand over hers and smiled.

"So did you find out anything about the soldiers Tommy was looking for?" Matt asked Mac.

"I did. He called me after you spoke to him and I put him in contact with the Army connection I had. His brother in law and friend were injured, but they are bringing them home soon. I don't believe it's life threatening."

Robin sniffed and they all looked at her as she wiped her eyes.

"What? I'm just glad they are coming home."

Anna smiled at her and knew she was holding many emotions inside. As well adjusted as her daughter appeared, Anna knew it wasn't so simple. Robin was bound to have issues with being home and all of the changes around her.

"So, tell us why we're here, really," Mac said.

"What do you mean? Can't we have a nice family dinner?" Maxie asked.

Anna and Mac stared at her and everyone laughed.

"Fine, we have news," she said.

"What kind of news?" Mac asked them.

"Well, you know that Matt and I are back together," Maxie began. "We love each other and we are committed to being together."

She rambled and Matt put his arm around her.

"Okay," Mac said. "I think we all kind of figured that."

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

They all waited and Mac and Anna both cheered.

"That's amazing news!" Mac said and hugged Maxie.

"Really? You're not mad?" Maxie asked.

"Mad? Why on earth would I be mad?"

Matt smiled and held her hand while they sat back down.

"I don't know. I guess because I'm such a mess. I did so much wrong before and it's hard to believe that things are going to be okay."

"We're going to make it okay. Everything is different now," Matt said. "I'm here and we're together and the people who want to change that won't have a chance."

"What do you mean? What people?" Mac and Anna asked.

Robin looked at Patrick and they encouraged Maxie to tell them the rest.

"The man who attacked me said it was personal. He said it was a way to get to Robin and take her away again."

"What? I didn't know he said that," Robin said worriedly. "I mean I know you said I was mentioned, but what if he comes after me again? I can't go away again, I won't make it," she said and went into the kitchen.

Patrick looked at them and went after her.

"Hey, wait," he said as he saw her collapse into a chair. "You're okay, just breathe," he grabbed some water and gave her the glass, taking her pulse which was racing.

"I'm sorry," she said tearfully. "I don't know why I'm so upset. I just can't imagine being taken away from you and Emma again. I don't understand why this is happening."

He held her and she cried.

"I'm going to tell them to leave and then I am going to take care of you all night long. Give me a minute."

"But we didn't even tell them about the baby," she sniffed.

"We will, but when the time is right. Besides, Maxie will probably think we're stealing her thunder," he grinned.

She chuckled.

"You're probably right. I'll go out there with you and we'll say our goodbyes. I don't want them to worry about me."

He nodded and helped her up, keeping his arm around her as they went back to the family.

XXXX

About a half hour later, Robin was doing the dishes while Patrick was getting something ready for her. She needed to keep busy and she was trying hard not to fall into a place of fear.

"I am missing something," Patrick said from the doorway. He stood there, a towel loosely slung over his hips and nothing else on.

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at him.

"What's that?"

"My gorgeous wife," he said and reached for her.

She took his hand and he led her to their bedroom and to the master bath where he had set up candles around the bathtub which he had filled with bubbles.

"I would like to hold you kiss every part of your sexy body," he said and gently undressed her. She kept her eyes on his hands as he moved over her and took every piece of clothing off. He dropped his towel and took her hand as they stepped in the tub and sat down, her back against his chest.

"I've missed this so much. This tub is the best investment we made with this house," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I bet you didn't miss taking baths without me. You always were so attached to this tub," she grinned. "You can deny it, but we got it more for you than me."

He blushed and kissed her shoulder.

"I haven't taken a bath since you were gone."

She turned slightly and looked at him.

"What? Why not? You love this tub."

He was quiet for a minute and then shrugged.

"Because I loved it with you. I wanted this tub because I thought it would be the place we came to talk about our days and make the troubles of the world melt away. I couldn't use it without you. I didn't want to."

She turned and faced him, her legs over his thighs. She slowly ran her hands over his chest and up to his shoulders and back down his torso again. Her long brown hair was wet on the ends as she looked down and picked up his hand in hers, bringing it to her lips and kissing his palm.

"I love you so much. I think it's important for me to realize how much you struggled when I was gone and how you felt the same emptiness I did. I never want either one of us to feel so alone. I want to end our days in the tub, loving each other and enjoying just being us. I missed your touch with ever moment that passed. I just want our lives back," she stopped when her tears fell.

He held her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"It's going to be okay," he said softly. "Please try not to worry."

"I'm sorry. I just keep thinking about what Maxie said and I'm just scared."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise," he said.

"I don't want to worry anymore. I just want to be here with you and feel your body with mine," she said softly as she reached her hands under the water and ran them over his thighs.

He pulled her closer to him.

"I want you to make love to me. I need you," she said seductively.

He let the water out of the tub before standing up and reaching for her, handing her a towel before he followed her to the bed. She pulled the covers off and got in, reaching for him and pulling him onto her.

"Oh God," he moaned as she pushed him gently onto his back.

"I want to reacquaint myself with every part of your body," she said as she ran her hands over his torso. She moved down his stomach and leaned in to kiss his hips. She looked at him and kissed the skin at the base of his penis. She felt him twitch under her and she gently wrapped her hand around his throbbing shaft.

"Shit," he said breathlessly.

She ran her fingers up and down his length and leaned in to kiss the tip before she took him in her mouth, causing him to shudder under her. She moved her tongue around him in her mouth and when she released him, she smiled up at him.

"Was that okay?"

He sat up and pulled her to him, flipping them so she was on her back. He pressed his mouth to hers and she could feel his erection poking in her stomach.

"That was amazing," he said and moved down her body. He took her nipple in his mouth and moved his hand down her frame to the small triangle of hair at her center. She opened her legs and he touched her intimately as he moved to the other nipple. He pressed his finger on the sensitive bundle of nerves at her core and she sucked in her breath. He moved his hand over her she moaned as she looked at him.

"I need you, please," she said softly.

He kissed her as he slowly entered her. She reached behind him and pressed him into her as she wrapped her ankles around his legs. He began to move in and out, their bodies slapping together and the sound of their breathing the only in the room.

Patrick felt his muscles constrict, as he knew he was close, and he reached between them to rub her center again. She shuddered under him and cried out as she contracted around him and let herself go. He thrust a few more times and then his release came hard and fast.

They lay together before they both began to return to earth and he moved off of her, placing his hand on her stomach.

"Our baby," he said softly. "We are so blessed."

"I love you so much, always. This, right here, is home," she said sleepily.

He held her and kissed her shoulder as he closed his eyes. "Wherever you are is home."


End file.
